Escolhas de um Adolescente
by Izabelle Lovegood Potter
Summary: E se Harry se visse com um câncer em meio a guerra que acabou de estourar, e ainda muitas complicações surgem em seu caminho. Harry! Poderosa, Slash e Harry! Doente
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a deusa que iluminou nosso mundo J.K. Rowling**

**Capitulo 1: Desconfiança**

Harry olhou a sua volta preocupado, certificando-se de que não foi seguido. Era a primeira semana de dezembro, em uma das ultimas visitas antes do Natal para Hogsmeade e o moreno queria enviar uma carta para seus tios fazendo um pedido necessário, mas que mesmo assim não sabia se seria atendido.

Entrando no correio escolheu uma coruja e colocou sua carta na perna do animal, sem a lojista ver colocou um bilhete no balcão com a quantia certa pela entrega. Em seguida saiu e voltou para o castelo sob a capa de invisibilidade. Em seu dormitório pensou de novo no que o levou a querer ir para Rua dos Alfeneiros em um feriado.

Dumbledore o ignorava completamente desde as férias. Todos na escola o achavam um mentiroso, seus amigos iniciaram seu namoro a duas semanas, e apesar de estar feliz por eles se sentia como se os atrapalhasse. Não estava recebendo noticias pelos verdadeiros passos de Voldemort e fora tendo pesadelos desde a volta as aulas.

Eles haviam diminuído agora, tinha procurado na biblioteca por dias e encontrou na seção proibida o livro que sempre lia quando tinha tempo estava sozinho.

Vendo que estava sem ninguém em seu dormitório, abriu seu malão e revirou, retirando o livro de capa preta, colocou sobre as pernas cruzadas e olhou para o titulo: _Segredos da Mente: do Imperio a Oclumencia._ Era de couro encadernado preto liso, as primeiras paginas eram em sua maioria de poçoes, algumas de como deixar a mente das pessoas desligada, como trocar a mente de alguém por alguns segundos. Depois vinha plantas que mexiam com a mente, causando alucinações.

Era no meio do livro que tinha um capitulo inteiro dedicado a Legiminencia e a Oclumência, a arte de invadir a mente das pessoas soou ao adolescente em uma invasão de privacidade, mas que poderia ser útil saber o básico, tinha certeza que o diretor era capaz de faze-la, e Snape, como ele comprovou a alguns meses.

A Oclumencia pelo que ele entendeu dependia muito da resistência de uma pessoa, e havia diversas maneiras de aprende-la, pois a mente de cada pessoa funciona de uma maneira especifica. Alguns dos métodos exigiam um professor para cria-lo, outros somente a supervisão, os mais eficazes com ele parecia os que eram criados a base de lembranças.

O método que ele escolheu consistia em transformar o lugar que você mais se importasse em uma muralha mental, como um labirinto sem saída, mas o menino fora além, cada lugar de sua mente era uma armadilha de sons e cheiros, sem imagens em lugar nenhum. Sua muralha era Hogwarts, o castelo onde encontrara um lar, a cada passo a pessoa sentiria um cheiro, as vezes de terra molhada, as flores do jardim de sua tia, ou um som, a risada de Hermione, melódica e suave, ou a de Sirius, rouca e latida.

Havia suas sensações mais felizes estavam presentes, a liberdade de voar, a alegria de estar com seus amigos, o carinho por seu padrinho, o amor de seus pais, que protegiam a entrada para Torre da Grifinolia. Depois de dentro de sua mente a pessoa só sairia se ela permitisse. Depois criou uma barreira de ilusão, caso alguém sondasse sua mente, só sentiria emoções felizes e ouviria seus pensamentos mais banais, como era comum acontecer na aula de poções.

O guardou de novo e pegou seu livro de Runas, havia pagado a aula no terceiro ano para ter um maior tempo com Hermione, era uma época que a menina já começara a desenvolver sua paixão por Rony e que o ruivo tinha se tornado impossível. Não se esforçara muito no inicio, copiando parte dos deveres de sua amiga, mas logo desenvolvera uma atenção pela matéria.

Isso aconteceu quando estudavam selos de mão, uma arte muito antiga, comum na China antiga, naquela época qualquer um poderia realiza-lo, mas agora muitos poucos bruxos tinha alguma afinidade com a magia sem varinha ou com qualquer elemento da natureza.

Harry descobriu que se com esforço, conseguia realizar alguns encantos mais simples sem sua varinha, se esforçando um pouco mais conseguiu decorar todo o alfabeto runico Chines e Latino em três meses, os livros de selos antigos eram raros e caros, por isso o moreno decidiu criar seus próprios movimentos, foi nesses experimentos que descobriu que tinha um dom, como a historia dos selos classificava, era um inventor, capaz de criar um selos mágicos em segundos se posto sobre pressão. Também conseguiu revelar se possuía elementos naturais com alguns selos, e realmente tinha. Relâmpago. Vento e Água.

No ultimo fim de ano, não usou nada disso, havia entrado em panico quando Cedrico havia sido morto e não conseguiu realmente sair do choque até receber o primeiro crucio e já era tarde para fazer muita coisa.

Suspirando olhou para o relógio e viu que era ainda quatro horas, seus companheiros de quarto só voltariam por volta das seis horas, teria tempo para fumar. Nunca deixava seu cigarro no malão, eles ficavam em um selo de armazenamento oculto em seu braço direito desde que os comprou no Beco Diagonal antes do inicio do ano letivo. Os seus não eram cigarros trouxas que podiam causar inúmeras doenças, os cigarros mágicos, causavam a mesma sensação mais não tinham as propriedades nocivas, seus dois efeitos colaterais era que causava dependência e enfraquecia a magia com uso prolongado.

Seu primeiro cigarro havia sido pego escondido de Duda e não conseguira parar mais, sempre que se sentia estressado acabava com um na boca. A unica pessoa que sabia era Hermione, e ela reprovara sem pensar duas vezes, mas não contou a ninguém. Desde o mês passado vinha parando de usa-los, não se vira capaz de parar de uma vez mas diminuia progressivo, antes fumava um maço por dia, agora era só um ou dois.

Guardando o maço sem retirar nenhum, decidiu fazer seus deveres de Runas e Poções, nunca entendeu até ano passado como poderia fazer ensaios tão bom como os outros alunos e se sair tão mal na pratica. Foi quando descobriu que um ingrediente mudava de propriedade depois que era cortado, como a raiz doce, em cubos eram doces enjoativas, em fatias eram salgadas, amassadas eram amargas.

Viera melhorando nas aulas desde então e apesar de ainda ser criticado por Snape, sabia que havia melhorado para um nivel médio no minimo. Também viera pensando no que faria depois de Hogwarts, tivera a ideia de ser auror, mas depois do retorno de Voldemort começou a pensar que após passar pela guerra que provavelmente viria, não iria querer ficar em meio de fogo cruzado. Então decidiu que seria fascinante ser Haler, e para o ultimo ano mais ou menos vinha estudando a cura magica e, o que lhe fascinou muito, a trouxa. Fora mais fácil conseguir livros de Biologia humana no mundo trouxa e agora Harry sabia praticamente tudo sobre a estrutura do organismo. Conseguira achar livros médicos para iniciantes no mundo mágico com Madame Pomfrey. A senhora fora muito feliz de entrega-los a ele, dizendo que outros alunos a buscavam com o mesmo objetivo. Claro que quando questionado disse que não queria vir a enfermaria sempre que tivesse um arranhão.

É claro que logo encontrou uma barreira, tinha que ter os Noms e Niems de Aritmancia e ele não tomava essa matéria, pegando todas as notas de Hermione dos últimos dois anos não podia acreditar que achara terrível, agora entendia a fascinação da castanha para essa matéria, em menos de seis meses era tão bom com os números como era com Runas e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Pensar nessa aula o fez olhar para sua mão esquerda. _Não devo contar mentiras _era permanente em sua pele agora e o que impedira seus amigos de descobrirem foi um charme simples de ocultamento. Umbrigte sempre foi sádica em suas detenções, e a recente demissão de Sibila Trelawney e a admissão de Firenze deixara a sapa rosa muito vingativa, lhe dando detenções até o ultimo dia antes do recesso de férias.

Ele sabia que penas de sangue eram ilegais, mas se sentia tão afastado de todos que não queria compartilhar suas dores com ninguém. Ultimamente a mulher se tornara muito estranha e sempre que o via tinha um brilho perverso malicioso para ele que o fazia sentir um arrepio por toda a coluna.

Sentindo que ficar sentado ali iria somente deixa-lo inquieto desceu para o salão cumunal e saiu pelo buraco do retrato, passando pelo familiar corredor do setimo andar, sorriu sabendo que a AD vinha fazendo muito progresso e estava orgulhoso dos integrantes, mesmo que não havia sido a favor no inicio estava feliz que havia sido feito, ele havia modificado a lista de Hermione com alguns selos, achou que seria arriscado deixa-la onde podia ser lida por qualquer um.

Quando estava no terceiro andar decidindo que talvez fosse bom ir a cozinha, se viu no mesmo corredor que Cho e sua amiga Marieta. Harry havia tido uma paixão pela menina asiática no ano anterior, mas ela havia sido namorada de Cedrico na época. Agora a sexto-ano queria algo com ele, mas só estava tentando usa-la como um substituto e ele não sentia mais nada pela corvinal.

Sem se importar passou pelo corredor fingindo não realmente vê-las, mas não foi para as cozinhas, decidindo que a biblioteca era um lugar menos propicio a ser encontrado.

Esperava que seus tios fizessem algo por ele pelo menos uma vez na vida, pelo menos esperava que sua tia lesse e convencesse Vernon, pois apesar de sua tia não gostar dele, seu tio absolutamente o odiava.


	2. O que é a dor?

**Aviso: Harry Potter não me pertence e sim a J.K. Rowling. Esse capitulo a menções de violência, abuso infantil, estrupo. Não leia se não gosta. Foi avisado. **

**Capítulo 2: O que é a dor?**

Era duas semanas faltando para as férias quando Umbrigte resolveu a agir em direção a Dumbredore atacando seu peão.

Potter era forte e teimoso, com um senso de justiça irritante e faria tudo por seus amiguinhos irritantes. Era a personalidade descrita de Lily Evans. Ela sempre odiou a menina irritante, estava em seu terceiro ano ano quando a ruiva entrou em Hogwarts e roubou tudo o prestigio que ela tinha com seus professores e agora seu filho tentava destruir todo o trabalho duro que ela teve de colocar o Ministro em suas mãos.

Sim, o garoto pagaria e ela se divertiria, afinal ele era a cara de James Potter e o sangue puro em vida não fora outra coisa do que sua paixão.

Harry chegou na hora certa para sua detenção, já havia preparado a essencia de murtisco para depois dessa seção de tortura, e se sentia mais leve por ter recebido uma nota de sua tia hoje, lhe solicitando em casa, inclusive mandou uma carta ao diretor dizendo que queria a presença do sobrinho nesse feriado em casa.

A profª Umbrigte estava sentada por tras de sua mesa e a pena de sangue já estava pronta ao lado de uma folha de pergaminho. Sem palavras se sentou e começou a trabalhar, em meia hora sua mão já sangrava livremente e a mulher olhava com brilho seu sangue escorrendo.

Sentia-se meio sonolento depois de duas horas, talvez pela hora tardia e perda de sangue. Eram quase quatro horas depois quando sentiu que mal podia se mover sem sentir-se pesado e teve certeza que havia sido dopado de alguma maneira, a ultima coisa que viu antes de ser levado a inconciencia foi o rosto perverso de Dolores Umbrigte.

Harry se sentia estanho quando acordou, seu corpo formigava e algo pesado estava sobre si. Tentou mover os braços mas percebeu que estava amarradas juntas. Abrindo os olhos viu tudo borrado, mas pode determinar que tudo era rosa, olhando para baixo divisou o corpo de sua professora e seus corpo, ambus nus.

Imediato soube o que aconteceu e lutou para se libertar, a mulher acordada pelo movimento bruco viu o aluno em plena tentativa de fuga e deu um sorriso predatório.

Sem intervir o viu achar seu uniforme e vesti-lo, quando ele finalmente parou e se pôs a encara-la seu rosto tinha uma raiva e ódio tão profundo que ela sentiu um arrepio de medo, alguns de seus perfumes explodiram.

" Nunca encoste em mim de novo."- disse o adolescente em tom ameaçador.

" Potter, isso fazia parte de sua disciplina, as penas estão perdendo o efeito."- disse docemente ao garoto.

" Eu vou denuncia-la ao diretor, estrupa um aluno menor de idade vai envia-la direto a Askaban."- já esperava algo como isso e contornou.

" Conheço muitas pessoas no Ministério querido, com uma prova bem colocada terei quem eu quiser em Askaban comigo. Artur Weasley seria perfeito para uma cela de frente a minha, não acha?"- disse com um sorriso enviesado.

Para sua surpresa o garoto não recuou, o espelho no quarto rachou e um caco particularmente pontudo, chegou a ela e perfurou seu braço, fazendo-a guinchar de dor, o menino se aproximou com um olhar frio e disse numa voz mortal.

" Essa vez ficará aqui, mas encoste em mim de novo em sua vida e eu mesmo a matarei, afinal mortos não mandam pessoas para Askaban. Sugiro que vá para a enfermaria, em treze minutos todo seu sangue terá saído de seu corpo e você estará morta."- virando as cortas o adolescente saiu do quarto, entrou no escritório pessoal da mulher e depois espiou o relógio.

Eram cinco da manha, teria uma hora para chegar em seu quarto antes de seus companheiros acordarem, decidiu que era melhor se lavar e curar qualquer ferimento que a mulher o fizera antes de ir para a cama.

Entrou no seu dormitório o mais quieto que conseguiu e pegou em seu malão um uniforme, devagar foi para o banheiro perdendo o olhar curioso de Neville, da cama de frente a sua.

Harry colocou uma ala em seu box no chuveiro e um feitiço de privacidade, ele tinha uma série de chupões por todo seu tórax, havia escoriações em seus braços e cortes dizendo sangue ruim ligando seus mamilos, a sangue seco escorria por toda a sua barriga. A camisinha ainda estava em seu pênis.

Finalmente sentiu as lagrimas escorrendo por seu rosto e começou a esfregar febrilmente seu corpo até que a pele estivesse avermelhada e sensível, se lembrou a primeira vez que havia sido violentado por seu tio, era o motivo poque ele odiava o homem tanto, foi quem o fizera ter essa reação de atacar quando atacado.

Tudo havia começado quando voltara de seu primeiro ano, o homem mais velho estivera tão bêbado e fora muito violento, tudo seguiu progressivo até as ferias desse ano, quando ele reagiu e o homem gordo não tentou procura-lo de novo.

Olhou para seus pés e viu a água ensanguentada, pegou sua varinha e começou a curar todos os hematomas, depois as escoriações, depois se concentrou na ferida no peito, era um processo mais lento e demorado, que o deixou cansado e estressado, queria muito fumar um maço inteiro de seus cigarros, mas se impediu de faze-lo. Não iria acontecer de novo, aquela velha sapa encontraria sua morte se tentasse encostar nele de novo.

Ouviu os meninos entrarem no banheiro e esperou ouvir os outros chuveiros para desligar o seu e então saiu e se vestiu rapido, olhando no espelho viu que estava com os olhos vermelhos e abaixo deles tinham bolsas pela noite não dormida. Saindo encontrou Rony e Neville no quarto.

" Harry, onde você dormiu? Esperei você até tarde, mas acabei dormindo."- disse seu amigo ruivo com seu entusiasmo de sempre.

" Tive que ficar até tarde para detenção, limpando uma sala abandonada e só voltei a pouco."- respondeu fazendo o amigo lhe lançar um olhar mais preocupado.

Harry começou a se sentir doente dez dias antes das férias, começou com uma febre baixa que passava por algumas horas então retornava pouco depois um pouco mais forte. As dores de cabeça começaram a se tornar mais constantes depois de aparecer um dia apos a febre começar. Manchas pequenas vermelhas surgiram em seu braços a quatro dias das férias e o garoto soube que algo devia estar errado, havia poucas coisas que poderiam ficar resistindo a constante linha de magia correndo, e todas eram doenças graves tanto magicas ou trouxas.

A três dias antes das férias houve o inicio das orientações vocacionais e a do moreno aconteceria no ultimo dia, de modo que ele tentou não se preocupar com toda a expectativa e a pressão que estava sendo colocado sobre seus ombros.

Rony achava que ele tentaria ser auror como todo o resto da escola, a unica que sabia a verdade era Hermione que aguardava pela reação das pessoas com um sorriso permanente de canto de boca.

Na noite anterior a orientação Harry teve um sonho, nele havia um rosto de uma mulher de cabelos loiros que parecia de Veela, em uma casa amarela e a sala tinha uma lareira de mármore caro e era atacada por três comensais. Cansado desses sonhos, ao acordar Harry pegou um caderno grosso e de pesadas folhas de pergaminho. Indo a ultima começou a desenhar o que vira, sem realmente notar seus movimentos.

Tivera o primeiro sonho em agosto, a morte de dois trouxas, mas acontecera exatamente como desenhou em setembro. Não conseguira contar a Dumbredore, o velho diretor não falava com ele e sempre o ignorava quando estavam perto.

Arrancando algumas paginas do caderno, escreveu vários descrições em cada pagina e depois fez uma carta explicando o que estivera acontecendo.

Desceu para o corujal, sua orientação seria de manhã, os alunos estariam partindo as onze horas, chegando as oito na estação de Londres, era a essa hora que pediria para Edwirgens entregar seu pacote de pergaminhos, estaria longe do alcance do diretor e poderia ficar e descansar nas ferias, bem nem tanto, iria fazer uma bateria de exames no hospital para descobrir o que tinha, depois teria que fazer um exame mágico.

Sua coruja ficou entusiasmada para fazer uma entrega e foi se esconder em uma das torres, o moreno então foi tomar café da manhã, os professores pareciam estar mais ausentes que o normal, mas Harry supos que era devido as férias.

As oito horas estava na sala da professora Mcgonagall, a mulher de jeito severo lhe pediu para entrar e se sentar, ela arrumou uma pilha de livros antes de começar a falar.

" Então, senhor Potter, já pensou no que gostaria de fazer depois de Hogwarts?"

" Sim, professora, quero seu Haler."- respondeu e observou as sombracelhas da mulher mais velha quase sumirem em seus cabelos.

" Entendo, para isso é necessario que você tenha os exames de Defesa, Poções, Herbologia, Feitiços, Transfiguração e Aritimancia. Você tem conhecimento disso?"

" Sim, já tenho a autorização do Ministério para realizar os exames de Aritimancia, Hermione vem me ajudando, e acho que devo me concentrar em Poções e Transfiguração, já tenho revisto as matérias mais antigas e acho que posso me sair bem, e para a especifica area que quero trabalhar é exigido Runas tambem."- disse o moreno.

" Tudo bem sr. Potter, se está serio quanto a isso, sugiro que se concentre em Poções, em minha matéria acho que se sairá muito bem, pedirei a profª Vector para estar formulando um teste a você, para saber onde está em sua matéria e o quanto precisa aprender ainda. Voltaremos a nos ver em duas semanas. Bom Natal, sr. Potter."

" Obrigado, professora, tenha um bom Natal tambem."- disse o adolescente saindo da sala da professora se sentindo enjoado.

Dali foi direto para o banheiro, por sorte era o banheiro da Murta, ninguem entrava nele por não querer ouvir a fantasma temperamental. Sentando-se em cima da tampa do sanitário, viu sua visão turvar por um momento e se firmou na parede ao lado do seu cubiculo. Ouviu a porta ser aberta ao mesmo tempo que tinha outro enjoo, decidindo que esvaziar o estomago era mais importante do que descobrir quem iria pega-lo vomitou novamente.

Logo sentiu uma mão fria contra sua testa e então ouviu a voz preocupada de Hermione:

" Está febril Harry, talvez devemos ir para a enfermaria."- sugeriu, sua voz parecia alta a seus ouvidos fazendo-o estremecer enquanto negava.

" Herms, acho que estou doente."- disse com a voz fraca, praticamente sentindo a menina revirar os olhos a suas costas.

" É claro que você está, Harry você não vem dormindo direito e..."

" Não."- interrompeu.- " Eu acho que estou realmente doente, Mione."- disse voltando a vomitar. A menina o olhou sem entender por um segundo antes de seus olhos se arregalar de surpresa e ficaram marejados.

" Como você tem essa impressão, vem sentindo alguns sintomas?"- disse rapida.

O moreno levantou as mangas de suas camisas revelando as marcas vermelhas, a castanha começou a passar todas as doenças que conhecia mentalmente que causava esquimoses, todas as suas respostas foram doenças trouxas graves, em sua maioria um tipo especifico.

" Você vai a hospital trouxa nesse feriado não vai. Se o que penso só há tramento no mundo trouxa e ainda são tão incertos."- disse a garota num sussurro vendo o garoto dar um assentir.

O problema era que a maioria das curas criadas no mundo mágico foram encontradas por puros-sangues, sem chance de pegar qualquer doença dos muggle nunca houve uma cura nessas areas, apesar de haver doenças parecidas não funcionam da mesma maneira, e as doenças só atingem os nascidos-trouxas e mais raramente os meio-sangue, como Harry.

Muito preocupada a menina ficou com o moreno no banheiro até que ele se sentiu melhor, em seguida arrumou sua roupa desalinhada para que ninguem soubesse que havia algo de errado, ambus perdendo um olhar preocupado de olhos fantasmas de Murta no ultimo cubiculo do banheiro, que havia se impedido de gritar com o garoto quando ele entrara no banheiro ao ver sua expressão doente.

Minerva Mcgonagall tinha poucas coisas na vida que iria surpreende-la, ela deveria saber que o filho de Lily Evans seriam uma dessas coisas. A ruiva a havia surpreendido quando lhe disse que queria ser quebra-maldições, assim como Bill Weasley era agora. Nunca havia reparado que Harry poderia não queria seguir a profissão de seu pai e sabia que teria um grande agito com a população mágica.

Já falara com a professora Vector que concordou em dar o teste ao menino, seria na primeira semana depois do recesso. Queria que fosse rápido, para que ele tivesse tempo de recorrer no que estivesse em atraso.

Nesse momento os alunos deveria estar entrando nos arredores de Londres, eram sete e meia, hora do jantar. Nenhum aluno havia ficado esse ano para trás, era a primeira vez que Harry não estaria com eles nessa data e a mulher se perguntou se havia um motivo para seus parentes querer o menino com tanta urgencia.

Indo a seu quarto privado, se vestiu com um vestido marrom de tecido mais grosso, e um casaco verde, sempre achou hilario dela, uma grifinolia, ter como cor favorita a cor da casa dos sonserinos. Snape sempre lhe lembrava disso quando podia.

As oito e meia foi a sua lareira para ir a sede, haveria uma reunião esta noite, provavelmente teriam uma discussão sobre a guarda de proteção que colocariam sobre o menino e relatórios das missões atuais em andamento, em algum momento ele teria o prazer de contar a sua orientação com Harry.

A maioria dos membros chamados já estavam ali quando a professora chegou, faltando somente o diretor e o professor Snape. Sirius parecia menos anomado do que estaria se seu afilhado estivesse a seu lado em vez de seu melhor amigo Remus. O lobisomem estava com uma expressão séria e pensativa e ouvia enquanto Tonks e Kingley lhe contavam alguma história. Artur e Molli estavam em uma conversa com o herdeiro Brack, Olho-Tonto e seus dois filhos mais velhos, Bill e Charlie. Mais ao canto estava Madame Pomfrey e o professor de feitiços Filius Flitwick. Cerca de dez minutos após a chegada da mulher, o diretor chegou sendo seguido por Snape.

Todos ficaram em silêncio quando viram a expressão pensativa do ancião, que trazia algumas folhas de pergaminho dobradas na mão. A expressão aborrecida do pocionista do grupo tambem não aliviou os outros.

" Algo aconteceu Alvo?"- perguntou Minerva esquecendo sua agitação anterior.

" Todos se lembram o motivo que pedi para que ficassem mais atento a Harry esse verão? Sem ser a existencia de uma profecia?"- disse o mais velho com um brilho nos olhos.

" Sim, você disse que sr. Potter poderia ter herdado o dom da premonição de sua mãe. Me lembro Lily, ela tinha uma manifestação fraca, vendo alguns minutos a frente e muito raramente, geralmente de pessoas que conhecia."- disse Moody com um resmungo.

" Sim, mas parece que não prestamos atenção o suficiente."- disse Snape.

" O que quer dizer Severus?"- perguntou Pomfrey.

" Harry me entregou isso hoje."- disse o diretor colocando os pergaminhos abertos sobre a mesa. Imagens de varias pessoas desenhadas muito realistas em diferentes locais, alguns rostos conhecidos a eles, por ultimo havia a bela mulher loira que Bill pegou e analizou.- " Todas foram feitas cerca de dois a três meses antes da morte de cada um, essa é Apolline Delacuor, foi a que Harry desenhou na noite de ontem."

" Essa casa é da Serafina Corn, onde Fler esteve hospedada desde que veio para Londres, seus pais estaram em Londres a pedido do Ministro em Fevereiro, eles a avisaram a três dias.."- disse Bill colocando a imagem de volta a mesa.

Logo estavam fazendo planejamentos para a proteção da mulher e discutindo o que fariam para ajudar o adolescente a controlar seu dom, tambem discutiram sobre a vigia sobre a profecia, mas logo voltaram para a guarda sobre o menino e descidiram que colocariam dois de cada vez a vigiar e nenhum deles seria mundungo, essa noite já estava Dedalo e Emeline, amanha de manha seria Tonks e Kingsley, que estariam de folga do Ministério.

Decidiram que o deixariam o Natal com sua familia, mas o levariam para a sede dois ultimos dias antes das aulas, na virada de ano, o que deixou Sirius mais animado.

" Minerva, você teve a orientação com meu afilhado, como foi?"- disse o homem se virando para a mulher mais velha.

" Sim, foi muito bem, me surpreendeu que ele quer ser haler em vez de auror, mas acho que se ele tentar pode conseguir, já conversei com a professora de aritimancia e ele concordou em ver onde ele está em sua matéria..."- foi tagarelando fingindo estar alheia ao ar surprezo- até mesmo do diretor- com sua revelação.

" Ele quer ser médico? Bom teremos um bom haler no hospital, eu acho, imagino que ele deve querer ficar longe de tanto conflito em sua carreira, depois de tudo que passou fico feliz que decisdiu o que queria ser por conta própria, em vez de seguir o que a midia e seus colegas esperam dele."- disse Kingsley pensativo.

" Lily teria ficado satisfeita com isso. Sempre dizia que seu filho teria juizo e não se meteria em um escritório auror."- falou Sirius pensativo e depois olhou para seu amigo lobisomem que parecia alheio a conversa que acontecia.- " O que aconteceu, Moony?''

" Quando Hermione chegou ela tinha um forte cheiro de Harry, isso é comum já que devem passar muito tempo junto, mas o problema é que tem algo fora com o cheiro, como se estivesse doente."- disse o homem franzindo ainda mais o cenho.

" Ele me parecia bem de manha, um pouco cansado, mas saudável. Talvez tenha se sentindo bem antes e Hermione estava perto e melhorou depois, de qualquer forma, a garota está aqui, é só lhe perguntar depois ou os vigias ve-lo melhor amanha."- disse Minerva se levantando para sair.


	3. Quando a vida surpreende

**Lembrando que não tenho um beta e corrigi os erros que encontrei, desculpe qualquer erro ( principalmente na pontuação ) e aviso que há menções a abuso infantil. Harry não me pertence infelizmente, ele é todinho da J.K Rowling e só pego emprestado para minha mente pervertida. **

**Capitulo 3: Quando a Vida Surpreende**

Para surpresa de Harry quem o esperava era sua tia Petúnia em vez de seu tio, a mulher raramente dirigia, por achar o transito muito perigoso e quando o fazia era para compras no supermercado, ou quando seu tio trabalhou até tarde e precisava a descansar e o carro que ela tinha não era o do seu tio.

Harry nunca tinha estado num carro com a mulher no volante antes e ficou surpreso quando ela ligou o radio e cantarolou baixinho, como quando fazia a Duda, quando o menino era pequeno. Ela também não se estressava pelo congestionamento e era calma, mantendo os olhos atentos a sua volta e obdecendo as normas de segurança de transito.

Ao chegarem a Rua dos Alfeneiros, as casas estavam em sua maioria acesas com decorações de Natal, que seria no domingo, a rua estava coberta de neve, algumas arvores tinha luzes e havia bonecos de neve na maioria das casas também, ele podia perceber algo levemente diferente na vizinhança. E logo notou o que, algumas não tinham as varandas mais, e cada uma estava pintada de uma cor própria.

O numero quatro ainda possuía sua varanda, mas ela se abrangia dando espaço para uma cadeira de balanço, os pilares estavam com trepadeiras de rosas, o jardim perfeito de sua tia tinha meio metro e estava bem podado, ele notou que o carro normal de seu tio não estava ali, talvez tenham trocado.

As luzes na casa estavam como cortinas, não havia um boneco de neve, havia uma guirlanda na porta com sinos, notou distraído que a casa fora pintada de verde claro por fora.

Por dentro já não estava a mesma coisa, no mesmo tom de verde musgo, havia nenhum quadro, o chão era de uma madeira mais escura do que se lembrava, a porta de seu armário tinha desaparecido e dentro uma estante de casacos estava pendurado. A sala tinha moveis em tons de azul escuro, mas o resto estava ali, mas sua colocação passava conforto, em vez de estérelidade, ao lado da lareira uma enorme arvore de Natal enfeitada.

Duda desceu e ele também estava diferente, mais magro e alto se tornou forte construido ao invés de gordo, seu cabelo estava mais longo e uma leve barba marcava seu rosto, usava uma calça preta e brusa cinza.

" Ah, é você..."- resmungou sonolento- " Você não está com frio com essa roupa?"- disse num tom que o moreno não reconheceu.

Harry realmente estava, usando uma bermuda e uma camisa no pleno inverno londrino não era agradável, para a surpresa do garoto sua tia saiu e voltou com um pesado casaco marrom e fez vesti-lo. Desconfiado o garoto olhou para os dois e então para o teto em busca do barulho pesado de seu tio se movimentando ou o ronco alto, não ouviu nada.

" O que ouve por aqui? Cadê Tio Vernon?''- a mulher suspirou e pediu ao garoto se sentasse, ele o fez ficando de frente a sua tia, seu primo havia sentado ao lado da mãe.

" Não sei como dizer isso."- admitiu Petunia- " Eu sei o que meu Vernon veio a fazer com você nos dois últimos anos e me divorciei dele."- disse de uma vez.

A primeira coisa que seu celebro registrou foi que sua tia havia largado o marido, depois que tinha sido por ele, por ultimo que ela sabia, sabia do abuso e não fez nada para impedir.

" Você sabia esse tempo todo?"- disse com a voz fria de raiva.

" Não, escute, nesse verão voltei mais cedo com Duda da casa de Ivone e vimos o que aconteceu, eu nunca desconfiei de algo assim, estava tão cega pela a inveja de minha irma e naquele momento a unica coisa que conseguia pensar era em como ela teria chorado se soubesse disso, em como ela teria cuidado de Duda se fosse ao contrário, eu fui tão cega e me recusei a ver o que estava bem a minha frente e eu sinto muito, sei que talvez você nunca perdoe, mas não posso desistir sem sequer tentar."- disse ela rapidamente e o adolescente ouvia fascinado.- " Quando você foi a sua escola eu pedi o divorcio, mas só recentemente ele saiu daqui, eu fiquei com a casa e ele com o carro e eu te peço perdão Harry, por tudo."

Olhando o rosto aflito da mais velha o moreno viu que estava sendo sincera, seu rosto parecia mais suave e aliviado e ela lhe olhava suplicante.

" Você tem o meu perdão tia, mas não posso lhe dizer que vou esquecer um dia, não acho que seria capaz de faze-lo."- respondeu e houve um momento de silencio constrangedor.- " O que houve por aqui, esta tudo tão diferente."- perguntou indicando a rua.

" Foi em outubro, um acidente de carro destruiu quase todas as fachadas das casas da rua, desde então as pessoas tem fazendo reformas."- disse Duda.

Ficaram conversando por mais algum tempo, depois o adolescente subiu para seu quarto ao lado do banheiro, ao abrir poderia jurar que entrou no lugar errado. O pequeno comodo estava reformado também, as paredes de um azul escuro e a madeira do chão era clara, um guarda-roupa estava ao canto, a cama era grande espaçosa com lençóis brancos e edredon, havia uma estante com alguns livros e retratos, ao se aproximar sentiu seu olhos encherem de lágrimas.

Eram fotos de sua mãe em sua maioria, algumas tinham sua tia, um album vermelho estava em cima da cabeceira de sua cama, emocionado viu o escrito em ouro. _Album pessoal de Lily. _Abrindo a primeira foto era de sua mãe com talvez seis anos, uma letra infantil fazia a legenda, havia algumas da ruiva bebe, mais ou menos no meio as fotos mostravam três crianças, sua tia mãe e um menino, pareciam estar em uma espécie de festa.

Olhou no verso para a legenda. _Aniversário de nove de Sev._ não acreditando que aquele era seu professor encarou a foto por varios momentos antes de rir, as fotos tambem mostravam duas garotas morenas e afirmavam nas legendas serem as irmãs do homem. Sophia e Adelina. Havia uma com a mãe do homem, Eyleen. Mais para o final tinham fotos magicas de sua mãe em Hogwarts, suas amigas, Marlene e Dorcas, Snape e algumas de Remus com ela na biblioteca ou no jardim. Havia uma unica foto com todos os marotos, amigas de sua mãe e a familia Snape, isso foi ao aniversário de 16 de Lily, onde a menina começou a se aproximar de James e Sirius e se afastar de seu amigo de infancia.

Com um sorriso, lembrou que seu malão estava no carro, resignado decidiu olhar no armario, sempre deixava algumas roupas para trás, talvez tenha alguma ainda. Ao abrir olhou tudo em choque, havia varios conjuntos de roupas ali, camisas de todas as cores e calças, havia alguns casacos pendurados e na pratileira superior tênis do tamanho de seus pés, meio dormente tirou uma calça de moletom cinza e uma camisa de mangas azuis e se deitou. Sua tia havia mudado realmente, e Harry não sabia o que sentia.

Na manha de quinta-feira o garoto acordou tarde, se sentia confortável e quente, por um momento esqueceu onde estava, mas o sol em seu rosto o fez abrir os olhos e se dar conta que devia ser depois da sete horas e que não fizera o café. Levantou-se correndo e estranhou o quarto antes de lembrar o que aconteceu na noite anterior.

Aliviado, tirou uma calça escura e vestiu, depois colocou um tenis e desceu. O cheiro de ovos o pegou nas escadas, assim como o som de vozes. Sua tia estava no fogão terminando os bacon, enquanto Duda colocava as panquecas prontas na mesa, junto de uma tigela de frutas fatiadas. Se aproximando, viu os dois ficarem em silêncio e olhou a mesa vendo o que faltava. Abriu a geladeira e retirou a caixa de suco e leite, colocou um deles numa jarra e o outro colocou em um caneco e ligou no fogão.

" Bom dia."- murmurou depois indicou as tiras de carne em processo de fritura para sua parente distraida, ela lhe sorriu e continuou o que fazia.

" Harry, estarei indo ao trabalho durante o dia, volto por volto as quatro."- disse a mulher com um sorriso indicando a porta.

" Onde a sra trabalha, tia?"- perguntou hesitando um segundo.

" Eu sou enfermeira no hospital, fiz o curso quando adolescente e resolvi voltar ao trabalho."

" Você poderia me levar? Acho que estou ficando doente e queria passar por alguns exames." franzindo o cenho a mulher assentiu e continuaram com o café.

O hospital era grande e cheio de pessoas e Harry se sentiu vigiado, quando questionado que medico ele precisava, sua tia o olhou oreocupada e o levou para o quinto andar, a mulher preencheu varios prontuarios, mas teve que deixa-lo para a consulta sosinho, pois tinha dez minutos para seu turno.

" Estarei no refeitório as onze e quarenta, se você estiver aqui ainda me encontre lá, este é o dinheiro para um taxi. Esperi por aqui, dr. Miller o chamará."- disse a mulher.- " Harry, voc~e tem certeza que pode ser isso mesmo?"- preguntou preocupada.

" Sim, é o mais provavel."- disse suavemente.

Rodrigo Miller tinha quarenta anos, recem completados em novembro, fizera doutorado em medicina e fez estudo de génética antes de se tornar oncologista. Era casado a dezoito anos com a jornalista de nome Marie, tinha dois filhos, Jeane e Robert, 14 e 17 anos respectivos. Trabalhava a oito anos no hospital de base de Surrey, ambus seus filhos estudavam em uma escola de prestigio no centro de Devon, onde moravam.

Já tratara muitos pacientes, sem falta todos os que vinham a ele estavam a lágrimas, alguns se negando a aceitar seu diagnostico, outros chegaram a agredi-lo com medo de estarem com uma doença. Havia aqueles que desistiam sem tentar, mesmo que tivessem os recursos para sobreviver, havia aqueles que lutavam, mas não tinham a força necessaria.

Harry Potter não se encaixava em nenhuma dessas categorias, o menino de quinze anos de cabelos meia-noite entrou em sua sala sem medo, sentou e ouviu suas explicações em silencio, ele tambem foi tranquilo e educado, não reclamando da natureza dolorosa do exame como muitos faziam.

Quando o adolescente voltou no dia seguinte para os resultados parecia mais desgastado, seu rosto estava pálido e sua presença parecia cansado. Mas ele sorria e estava alegre conversando com as enfermeiras do dia anterior e com seu filho mais velho, que viera com ele nesse dia. Ele sabia no momento que Robert olhou para seu paciente que ele havia se interessado pelo mais novo, o menino era bonito com seus cabelos negros e olhos verdes, mas não seria bom se seu filho se aproximasse de um paciente dele doente.

Leucemia Linfoica Aguda, esse havia sido o diagnostico, com cerca de três semanas de desenvolvimento. A tia do menino, que para sua surpreza era a muito competente Petunia Dursley foi informada na mesma hora, uma rotina de tratamento foi traçado no mesmo dia, o menino que estudava em uma escola interna particular estaria informando seu diretor, ele passaria pelo processo inicial de tratamento, dois meses de quimioterapia- devendo-se por seu cancêr ser uma manifestação mais lenta e agressiva- seria feita três vezes por semana, na terça, quinta e sabados.

A enfermeira da escola teria que ter a postos seus remédios caso ele esqueça. Algo comum entre os pacientes.

Harry olhou a agulha em seu braço sem expressão, era sua primeira quimioterapia e começou a sentir seu estomago revirar, logo estaria usando o balde que a enfermeira havia deixado para ele. Não havia mais ninguem fazendo o tratamento com ele, de modo que estava sosinho, demorou cerca de quarenta minutos para começar a vomitar.

Sua tia o levou para casa depois de seu turno, a mulher sempre mantinha um jeito feliz perto de si, mas ele a ouvira chorar na noite anterior, e até mesmo alguns soluços de seu primo. Já havia colocado algumas das roupas de seu novo guarda-roupa em seu malão.

Seu Natal foi bem simples, estivera se sentindo mal por causa da primeira quimi e descidiu que seria melhor comer coisas leves, conseguiu divisar em um momento que Charlie e Bill Weasley estavam de vigia e se perguntou como a sra. Weasley estava em seu natal sem parte de sua familia.

Na segunda resolveu escrever uma carta a Hermione, precisava contar a alguem sobre seu cancer e a castanha poderia dizer e explicar o que o menino tinha aos outros. Pegou uma folha de pergaminho e pensou no que escreveria,

_"Mione,_

_Como está seu Natal? Espero que bom. Aqui algumas coisas mudaram mas em geral estão tranquilos. Espero que nos veremos em breve, pois tenho muito o que lhe contar._

_Já realizei a pesquisa que me pediu e já fiz algumas notas sobre o cancêr ( leucemia) para você, dê noticias minhas para as pessoas conhecidas, devem estar preocupados. Com carinho,_

_Harry. "_

Hermione olhou para seu ex-professor de Defesa apreensiva, havia recebido a carta de Harry no dia anterior e em dois dias a Ordem o estaria trazendo para cá. Sabia que teria que dizer a algum membro antes de que isso acontecesse e decidiu que essa pessoa seria Remus. O homem era o mais calmo, menos propicio a uma explosão.

O problema era encontrar o lobisomem sosinho, ele sempre estava acompanhado por Sirius, e ela não queria ser a unica a contar para o homem temperamental, ou com Tonks e a mulher parecia ter desenvolvido uma paixonite por Remus e ficava sempre a afastando, com desconfianças guiadas pelo ciúmes.

Agora fora sua primeira chance, o homem lia na sala do terceiro andar na casa, o livro era de uma capa azul escura e muito grande e ela imediatamente se interessou, mas tirou seu foco do objeto e se concentrou no Homem.

" Professor?"- disse baixinho.

O castanho estremeceu e a olhou antes de sorrir convidativo fechando o livro.

" Hermione, não sou seu professor mais, o que gostaria?"- disse o homem.

A morena mordeu o lábio inferior, antes de trancar a porta e se aproximar, ela sentou-se de frente a ele e Remus rezava para as insinuações de Ninphadora saisse de sua mente.

" É sobre Harry professor."- disse baixinho.-" Ele está doente."- explicou ao ver a expressão do mais velho.

" Eu achei que estivesse, você tinha o cheiro meio fora dele. O que Harry tem?- perguntou aliviado que sua observação estivera correta.

A adolescente respirou fundo.- "Ele Ele tem leucemia, o câncer trouxa."


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: O solteiro do ano**

Harry olhou a sala rica ao seu redor, os sofás eram vermelhos e de ouro, retratos exaltando a natureza estavam ao redor das paredes, havia vasos de cristais e joias. Ragnok era o diretor chefe do banco Gringotes da Inglaterra, tinha cerca de um metro de altura, com lustrosos cabelos negros, e olhos negros avaliativos, usava vestes pretas caras.

" Em que posso ajuda-los?"- perguntou.

" Gostaria de estar requerindo o direito de chefiar a familia Potter."- disse formalmente.

" Sim, imaginei que com as recentes acontecimentos isso poderia acontecer, está ciente da lei 334?"- perguntou o duende assumindo seu dever de advertir o jovem.

" Sim, sr. Ragnok, eu sei o que minhas açoes levaram, assim como já sei como intervir com isso, meu diretor entrará com um pedido de emancipação, mas sei que isso poderia ser facilmente refutado."- disse.

" Sim e mesmo que conseguisse, sr Potter, poderia ser anulado e você estaria submetido ao ministério."- disse interessado no raciocinio do rapaz, já conversara com o menino porta varinha outras veses e sabia que era mais inteligente que os outros e que o menino nutria um profundo respeito para sua especie e valorizava seus serviços.

" Sim, isso foi o que pense que as pessoas esperam que eu pense, senhor, é por isso que pedi para que essa fosse uma reunião particular e que meus acompanhantes fossem barrados, de acordo com a lei 1245 seção cinco, o Gringotes pode obter a emancipação de um bruxo que tenha um dom forte e que poderia ser usado de maneira desleal contra o banco, tudo isso de modo silêncioso para que o Ministério não tente aprisionar ou usar essa pessoa para fins pessoais, por meio de contratos."- falou o moreno ao diretor.

" Essa é uma lei do tratado de paz criado para a aliança dos duendes com os porta varinhas, tem estudado a nosso respeito sr Potter?-" o menino assentiu.-" Qual seria seu dom sr Potter e eu preciso de uma prova visivel."- disse o homem.

" Eu sou um Magid Elemental."- disse o menino.

O duende olhou por um segundo paralizado, esta especie era desaparecido a seculos e era uma honra para qualquer duende estar na presença de um, pois eram seres puros e inocentes e seus poderes estavam em constante aumento, olhou fascinado quando a criança humana na sua frente fez um tornado com uma das mãos e ele rodou por sua sala, se sentia abençoado, não só por presenciar a demonstração, mas por ter a confiança da criança.

" O proocesso demora trinta e um dias, sendo que você estará emancipado no dia anterior da reunião de Conselho"- disse pegando um monte de papeis e um pergaminho com uma pena de sangue."- Deve assinar esta aqui e esta com esta pena, depois estarei lhe passando o anel de familia para que coloque."

Obedecendo o adolescente assinou, logo depois uma caixa dourada foi trazida. O anel tinha um escudo com um rubi encrustado e pequenos ps desenhado, colocado ao seu dedo se ajustou e um fio de ouro envolveu todo o comprimento do dedo medio direito.

" Você poderá estar lendo a vontade de seus pais em trinta e dois dias e todos seus cofres estaram a seu acesso assim como as propriedades em vinte e quatro horas, assim como uma nota será enviado ao Ministério esta noite."- disse o duende.

" Estará no jornal amnha não é?"

" Sim, agora preciso que assine este, é da familia Brack, você se tornará o herdeiro e Sirius Brack só terá seus bens de volta se devolve-los, no entanto os votos seram todos seus."- disse o diretor.- " Será o bruxo mais rico da Inglaterra."- disse a criatura quando o menino colocou o anel no dedo médio esquerdo, este era de prata e com três esmeraldas.

Harry saiu da sala de Ragnok quinze minutos depois, a pedido do duente fizera mais alguns selos de mão com seu dom, mostrou-lhe correntes eletricas e uma estatueta animada de dois cavalos, que agora enfeitariam a mesa do diretor de Gringotes.

Dumbredore o esperava sentado e cantarolava baixinho, Remus ao seu lado olhava o padrão dos desenho na teto do museu, que eram intricados e bem feitos.

" Como ocorreu meu filho?"- perguntou o diretor e o menino estendeu as mãos em resposta que pareciam ainda mais delicadas com os aneis pesados sobre elas, Harry observou que o anel Brack tambem se enrolou por todo o dedo.

" Vamos para a escola já?"- perguntou o moreno.

" Sim, temos acesso a uma lareira aqui em Gringotes que os duendes foram muito gentis em nos permitir o uso."- disse o diretor e o adolescente sabia que o velho desconfiava de alguma coisa e que faria o que pudesse para descobrir.

Harry se sentia esgotado quando chegou em Hogwarts, não iria ao jantar de retorno, pois não queria que houvesse perguntas a ele sobre agora ele ser o , herdeiro e chefe da familia, amanha seria o bruxo mais rico da Europa, não só pela a herança paterna e Brack, mas ele tambem tinha direito ao cofre de Godric Grinfidor, Howena Corvinal e Helga Lufa-Lufa, era outro de seus segredos, mas que algumas pessoas sabiam.

Esse mês seria um inferno, amanha estaria em todos os jornais, não só suas açoes, mas seu Câncer que autorizara Sketter escrever sobre, ele sabia que ela os publicaria pelo Profeta e o Semanário das Bruxas.

Seu cabelo estava caindo cada vez mais, tivera que preencher algumas falhas com um feitiço capilar, ele olhava no espelho e não conseguia se ver careca, não teria que cortar tudo e sim raspar para o caso que se parasse de crescer ele não teria um choque emocional, ele sabia que seria o pior de seu tratamento para ele.

Começou a escurecer e ele ouviu o barulho de gente chegando, as oito e meia Hermione e Rony entraram pelo retrato, seguidos pelos gemeos e Gina.

" E então?"- perguntou Hermione ansiosa. ele levantou ambas as mãos e cada um de seus melhores amigos pegou uma delas.- " Elas são como Sonserina e Grifinolia, um vermelho e o outro verde, um de ouro outro de prata."- comentou com humor.

" E quando você ai poder gastar para valer, Harrikins?''- perguntou os gemeos juntos.

O moreno riu e respondeu:-" Amanhã, provavelmente estará em todos os lugares."- suspirou.

" Você precisa fazer uma festa para comemorar."- disse Rony para comemorar.

" Sim, uma festa e detenção para o resto do ano."- ironizou o moreno e então suspirou da expressão dos outros, se jogou no sofá e tacou umtravesseiro direto contra o rosto de Rony.-" Relaxe, eu estou bem e não vou ficar irritado com comentários, será muito pior e depois de ter ficado quase o dia todo de ontem com dor nada estraga meu humor."

" Sim, estamos de volta a escola e não devemos ficar preocupados com coisas que já passou o que foi feito, está feito, você já comeu Harry?"- disse Hermione de uma vez.

Desviando do novo assunto o moreno perguntou o que eles fizeram durante o dia.

Harry acordou com uma febre baixa na terça-feira, mas se levantou por que queria chegar no Salão Principal antes dos jornais, vestindo o uniforme deixou a gravata frouxa no pescoço, usava as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos e botas militares nos pés, se tornara a coisa favorita em seu novo armario, por preucação colocou um cachecol da grifinólia.

Sentou no Salão de frente para todas as pessoas, queria estar de frente as pessoas quando as noticias chegassem. Havia algumas pessoas lá já, todos os professores olharam para ele, Adelina, Sophia e Remus estavam a mesa, o moreno supôs que a escola havia sido informado das novas posições, achou que seria interessante aprender sobre as tradições antigas bruxas e regras de etiqueta, além de coisas importantes sobre a magia familiar e de grupo.

Alguem sentou-se ao seu lado chamando sua atenção. Era Luna, a menida tinha os cabelos num coque estranho alto, mas que combinava com seu rosto, os oculos de espectrons no rosto e um Pasquim na mão direita, no pescoço um colar de rolhas de cerveja amanteigada.

" Bom dia, Lunny."- disse a ela com um sorriso fraco, a comida havia acabado de aparecer e o cheiro lhe causou enjoo.

" Olá, Harry. Parece meio abatido hoje, se sente bem?"- perguntou a garota estranhamente séria ao menino e sondando o rosto pálido.

" Não, estou doente, algo grave, mas nada para se preocupar."- disse tentado tranquiliza-la.

A garota simplismente o encarou com seus olhos espantosamente claros, então o abraçou com um braço dando um sorriso, Hermione, que havia acabado de chegar, sorriu e o abraçou pelo outro lado.

" É abraço em grupo agora?"- disse Jorge chegando.

" Cabemos nesse abraço?"- disse Fred sentando ao lado dos companheiros de Harry.

" Não, Harry é só nosso, cadê a Gina? Ela pode fazer parte do abraço."- disse Hermione alegre pegando um pouco de ovos inteiros, salsichas e suco fresco.

Harry ao seu lado, pegou ovos mechidos, uma maça fatiada e um copo de leite com creme. As pessoas começaram a chegar, ninguem estranhando a presença de Luna na mesa, alguns sussurros estavam acontecendo, o moreno se lembrou que foi listado como uma das vitimas de Umbrigte. Já não conseguia comer quando chegara na metade de seu prato.

Susan, Hannah e Heloise da Lufa-Lufa sentaram-se perto deles na sua mesa, assim como Miguel ao lado de Gina que havia chegado, Cho e Marieta. Quando Astória Greengrass, uma sonserina do terceiro ano se aproximou e todos os que não eram membros da AD encararam Hermione ao seu lado lhe abriu espaço entre ela e Harry.

" Como vai, Arty?"- perguntou Neville em alto e bom som.

" Muito bem, na verdade queria saber se a AD continua agora que a Umbrigte já era."- perguntou num tom suave alegre caracteristico da menina de treze anos.

'' Não sei, ainda não discutimos sobre isso, mas suponho que se uma boa quantidade de alunos pedir aos professores, eles podem considerar."- disse Rony enquanto comia.

Nesse momento o correio coruja chegou, a maioria dos alunos recebia o profeta diario e tambem o semanario das bruxas, Harry pagou as duas corujas que pousaram a sua frente, ele geralmente não recebia, só Hermione, mas o seu fora uma cortesia de Rita, a mulher estava se divertindo com todas essas noticias verdadeiras que estava publicando.

Decidindo que leria o jornal primeiro o abriu, havia pouco sobre ele, detalhava a deposição de Fudge, os procedimentos padrão e a chamada para uma reunião do Conselho Ancião, no final Dizia : _essa reunião promete, já que nos ultimos dez anos a familia Malfoy tinha o maior total de votos da Assembleia, mas fomos informados que o herdeiro da familia Potter, Harrison, se tornou chefe da familia alguns dias antes da deposição e entra na votação com os votos de sua herança, e mais as da Familia Brack, de qual herdou antes da prisão de Sirius Brack ( veja pagina 32 para a reabertura do caso do fugitivo de Askaban) e tem 155 votos, mais de cem acima de outros membros. Talvez finalmente teremos alguem como Ministro que entende a necessidade da comunidade Magica em totalidade._

" Tenho que admitir, ela se superou."- disse Harry.

" Leia o semanário, Harry, e você estará desejando não ter levantado."- disse Hermione com um sorriso malicioso.

Preocupado com algo que faria a castanha assim, pegou a revista e encarou a manchete da capa. Havia uma foto sua recente, que o moreno havia permitido que ele tirasse, era ele encostado no batente da porta da casa de Tonks, usava uma camisa de seda preta, os braços cruzados, estava sem oculos e sim com suas lentes que usava quando não estava na escola, a calça de couro marrom e as botas de pele de Dragão pretas lhe davam um ar mais velho. Abaixo da foto a manchete em vermelho:

_**" O solteiro do ano: conheça a vida, habitos e uma noticia bombastica que chocará muitos dos fãs do menino-que-viveu."**_

" Eu odeio esse apelido."- murmurou o moreno abrindo a revista determinado a saber tudo.

As primeiras paginas tinham uma série de fotos com legendas, a primeira era dele com Rony e Hermione, escrito: _Melhores amigos, Hermione Guanger e Ronald (Rony) Weasley._ Havia fotos dele sentado no jardim dos Tonks, tiradas de longe de modo a parecer mais natural, finalmente a matéria começava:

_**" O solteiro do Ano!**_

_**Nome:**__ Harrison James Evans Potter_

_**Idade:**__ 15 anos_

_O adolescente foi considerado na pesquisa recente o melhor partido da atualidade na comunidade bruxa, em seus poucos quinze anos é de conhecimento publico que oadolescente encontrou com Voldemort três veses e saiu com vida de todos esses encontros. O moreno que sempre foi perseguido por ordas de fãs desde a infancia, nunca teve o conhecimento de seus feitos até chegar em Hogwarts, onde cursa seu quinto ano. Sua tia trouxa sempre o protegeu desse tipo de exposição e oresultado foi uma pessoa simples e honesta._

_Há cinco dias o jovem se tornou o senhor das antigas linhagens de Potter e Brack, e é o bruxo mais rico e influente da Inglaterra com seus 155 votos no Conselho Ansião que terá lugar em trinta dias. No entanto muitos já veem uma maneira de tentar tirar proveito dessa influência, reinvidicando a Lei 334, muitos tentam impor ao jovem um contrato de casamento (já que a adoção de sangue não poderia ser feita), Harry já entrou com um pedido de Emancipação, mas as espectativas são favoraveis as linhagens que tentam amarrar seus filhos ao melhor partido da atualidade._

_Mas e nosso heroi não tem voz ativa? Não, as leis atuais do Ministério dizem que ele precisa ou obter a legalização de maioridade ( o que será muito dificil e improvavel) ou se casar até a data da primeira reunião, em trinta dias, ou será submetido a um contrato de compromisso com alguem escolhido pelo Ministério._

_Então corram queridos e peguem o gato, por que em trinta dias terão que conquistar esse moreno e para isso temos algumas dicas do Solteiro do Ano._

_Harry gosta de ler sempre a tarde e costuma o fazer em ar livre, adora voar e é apanhador pelo time da Grifinólia, nossos registros dizem que tem a ambição de ser um haler, ao contrário do que todos pensavam. É uma pessoa que confia muito e espera o mesmo de volta, sem preferencias especificadas, qualquer um tem uma chance com o menino-que-viveu e que não é uma conquista nada fácil. Boa Sorte!_

_( Leia a pagina seguinte para saber a noticia que chocou toda nossa equipe)"_

Resolvendo passar direto para a proxima noticia e raciocinar depois, o grifinolio continuou:

_**" Potter está doente**_

_Em recente entrevista com Harry Potter, quinze anos, eu, Rita Sketter soube de uma noticia bombastica, abaixo as exatas palavras e impressões que tive durante a conversa:_

_'- Então, Harry, você me disse que está doente. Exatamente o que você tem?_

_\- Eu tenho Leucemia, um tipo especifico de câncer trouxa._

_\- Está não é a doença semelhante a Cecelinize?_

_\- Sim, e eu já estou sob o tratamento, e logo estarei bem._

_Para aqueles que não sabem, fizemos uma pesquisa sobre essa doença trouxa. O cancer atinge um orgão especifico, a leucemia é o especifico do sangue, não contagioso, se espalha pelo sistema nervoso central e tem varios sintomas, tais como, enjoos, nauseas, visão dupla, febre alta, vertigem, manchas pigmentadas nas pernas e braços, mais avançada pode causar falencia em orgãos e paradas cardiacas, é uma doença agressiva que pode matar o doente em três a seis semanas, ou anos. O tratamento conhecido só existe no mundo trouxa, com nome de quimioterapia, é doloroso e muitas vezes não funciona, ele as veses deixa a pessoa semi inconciente, os pacientes tambem relatam que tem dias bons e ruins. Quando questionado sobre qual parte Harry estava mais preocupado, ele adimitiu que era com a queda dos cabelos, uma das heranças que recebeu de seu pai._

_\- Harry, você pode morrer com essa doença, ou com o proprio tratamento. Você passou por muita coisa em sua vida, foi ridicularizado, sofreu nas mãos de uma professora, foi pego por Comensais fora tudo aquilo que nos é desconhecido. Por que você luta por quem lhe virou as costas tantas veses?_

_\- Por que, apesar de tudo isso, Rita, eu ainda vejo motivos para continuar lutando, por que eu não desistirei, mesmo que tenham desistido de mim."_

Naquele momento Harry admirou o jornalismo da mulher, ela cobrira tudo sem expo-lo ao ridiculo ou acrescentar mais alguma coisa.

" Harry..."- disse uma voz estrangulada e ele viu o rosto em lágrimas de Katie.- " Isso tudo é de verdade?"- perguntou.

Olhando o moreno viu que muitas pessoas se viraram para ouviu sua resposta, muitas meninas também choravam, Simas, Dino e alguns meninos pareciam em choque, mas também o olhavam.

" É sim Katie."- confirmou. A menina levantou e o esmagou com um abraço, logo foi seguida por Angelina e Alicia.

As meninas já o estavam largando, quando para consternação Fred gritou:

" Abraço em grupo, ele é nosso agora, Hermione."


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Nos corredores**

No final da primeira semana Harry poderia matar a repórter loira se ela aparecesse em sua frente. Na terça-feira teve uma quimioterapia e ao retornar no jantar, recebera dezenas de cartas e berradores, alguém lhe mandou um cartão cheia de poção do amor, isso tivera uma reação negativa com seu tratamento e o deixou na cama durante a noite.

Na quarta acordou com o barulho de dezenas de garotas tentando entrar na enfermeira, tivera que despistar as meninas loucas durante todo o tempo, muitas convocavam visgos quando chegava próximo a ele, para terem um beijo, ele escapou todas as vezes.

Só tivera aula com os sonserinos na quinta-feira, esse lhe foi o mais prazeroso. Estava sentado na frente como sempre, no fundo Crabbe e Goyle teciam comentários maldosos que Snape ignorava, Malfoy olhava os dois em advertência, mas eles ignoravam. As mãos do adolescente tremiam, ele desistira de fazer sua poção, abaixando o fogo para não haver nenhuma explosão. Num momento de particular silencio goyle disse:

" E o que você vai fazer, Potty, quando tiver que obedecer ao seu marido e gemer quando ele mandar como uma puta."

Todos ficaram em silencio, nem mesmo o professor se mexia, um zumbido foi ouvido e uma aura dourada ficou visível em volta do moreno, todos os frascos de vidro quadraram com um estalo, Harry se virou em fúria e avançou no menino maior, o sonserino deu um soco poderoso que o moreno desviou com abilidade e pressionou o gordo contra a parede com uma mão na garganta de menino.

" Repete o que disse, acho que posso ter ouvido errado?"- Hermione estremeceu com o tom frio da voz do amigo, naquele momento eles sabiam que aquele não era Harry, seu tranquilo colega de turma e sim, Harry Potter, o rival do Lorde-das-Trevas.

Rony o puxou e ele se deixou levar, já arrependido de ter reagido.

" 50 pontos da Sonserina."- disse Snape fazendo todos olharem surpresos.-" Espero no minimo o respeito em minha sala, de todos os alunos. Potter duas semanas de detenção."

Na sexta-feira passou quase toda a manha no banheiro da Murta, sem nenhum período de aula na parte da manha, não foi encontrado por seus amigos até o almoço ( Hermione o encontrou, havia deixado-o sozinho para pensar um pouco).

No sabado, estava encostado no corredor fora do Salão Principal, lia um capitulo de um livro de Aritmancia, sua prova havia sido no dia anterior e ele ainda não sabia os resultado, haviam sido noventa perguntas variando do material do primeiro ao quinto ano, lendo o livro errara em duas questões, a 63 e 77.

" Harry."- chamou uma voz familiar, ele olhou e viu Cho, atras da menina havia Angelina apontando para cima, o moreno olhou e viu um visgo.

Sem lugar para correr, teria que sair dele deliberado, nesse tempo Gina passou a sua frente com Luna, ela olhou o visgo e a corvinal indo em sua direção, ela olhou a amigo e fez uma careta, Harry já estava para sair, mesmo que não tivesse tempo, quando a ruiva empurrou a companheira loira pedindo desculpas, Luna derrapou empurrando Cho do caminho.

Harry quase sorriu da expressão da asiatica ao ver a quarto ano de sua casa, sendo firmada a seu pés pelo moreno, e eles estavam sob o visgo.

" Parace que ficamos presos."- comentou Luna lançando um olhar para a amiga ruiva que lhe sorriu inocente, a loira estreitou os olhos.

Harry se inclinou e puxou Luna escondendo a gorota e o beijo do publico que se formou com suas costas e deu um selinho no canto do lábio da garota, não era realmente um beijo, mas seria o suficiente para tira-los do visgo. O moreno passou o braço pelos ombros da garota e a levou junto a Gina, onde pegou a ruiva debaixo do outro braço e entraram no Salão Principal.

" Quando você descobriu o segredo do visgo, Harry?"- disse Luna e a ruiva olhou curiosa, obviamente sabendo do segredo.- " É uma coisa que só as meninas geralmente sabem."

" E são só vocês mesmo, encontrei uma nota numa foto de um antigo album de minha mãe, ela havia sido presa debaixo do visgo com Remus, um de seus melhores amigos, e ambus se viam como irmãos e usaram um beijo na testa para sair. Geralmente o visco vai da intenção da parte com mais hormonios, a menina, se ela quer o beijo o visgo segura, se não, dependendo do motivo, um beijo na testa, bochecha, canto da boca resolve."

" Eu nunca tinha visto você como inteligente ao extremo como Hermione, mas acho que você só preferiu ser preguiçoso e fazer as pessoas subestimarem."- falou Gina enquanto sentavam na mesa da Grifinólia lado a lado, alguns dos alunos voltavam do corredor e já espalhavam o beijo, que derrepente havia sido cinematografico, com lingua e tudo, o moreno teve que rir quando a corvinal loira engasgou com um comentário não tão sussurrado de uma segundo ano a uma do terceiro.

Harry se sentia muito bem quando foi para a quimioterapia, como se estivesse melhor. Seu humor foi totalmente embora ao ser informado que seu cabelo seria cortado na terça-feira, ao sair do hospital duas horas depois com Remus e Tonks, se sentia enjoado, apesar de ter se animado com a ideia de uma visita ao Beco Diagonal, ele usou sua capa de invisibilidade no lugar, se algum Comensal o visse poderia ataca-lo.

Foi a Madame Malkin, a mulher sem ve-lo atendeu ao lobisomem e a metamorfa, ele foi ver a parte de trás da loja, onde ficavam as roupas de festa e de gala, a loja era a melhor do Beco e o moreno gostava do local. A reunião do Conselho Ansião tinha só a elite, que usaria suas melhores vestes, além de uma capa com o brasão da familia, ele já havia pedido esta com especificações a uma loja indicada por Willian por ser a melhor da Inglaterra, agora estava ali para as vestes formais, olhou diversas peças belas mas que lhe passaram estravagancia.

Achou algo que lhe interessou numa arara bem ao canto, estava escondido por alguns dos vestidos de seda e renda. Era liso preto, de um tecido que pareciam minimas escamas negras e aproximando dos olhos viu que realmente era pele, a camisa dele era prata, assim como as abotuadeiras de padrão simples de ouro branco, as calças pareciam ser justas demais para seu gosto, mas ele gostou, usaria botas de couro de dragão, e mudaria as abutuadeira para uma modificação das do Potter, se parecia com um terno trouxa, mas o paletó era mais comprido com um corte que alongaria. caia mais em v cental e ficaria perfeito com o brasão que retirou de um dos cofres.

O objeto tinha o conjuto de 36 abotuadeiras de ouro branco, o brasão era um brache de mesmo material, com diversos p de prata e pequenas rubis encrustadas em pedaços menores de diamante, Ragnok lhe disse que tinha sido um presente do diretor anterior do banco a seu avô, Charlus Potter, mas o bruxo morreu dois dias depois do presente.

Aquela noite voltou para seu dormitório incredulo com o que ocorrera meia hora antes, tinha retornado da saida se sentindo meio doente, acabou indo direto ao banheiro no quinto andar e não viu que passou do toque de recolher. Eram cerca de meia-noite. Estava indo para a Torre da Grifinolia quando ouviu um gemido abafado.

Curioso como era se virou e viu que vinha da sala onde encontrou o Espelho de Ojesed, para não alertar quem estava lá caminhou lentamente, entrou devagar e se paralizou. La estava Remus, calças em torno dos tornozelos, sem camisa expondo as costas com cicatrizes. Ele penetrava um corpo palido, com cabelos cortinados negros, as pernas longas e esguias em volta da cintura do lobisomem. Remus atacava o pescoço de pele de porcelana exposta por seu dono que tinha a cabeça inclinada para trás com os olhos fechados.

Mãos grandes e longas arranharam as costas do castanho, fazendo-o rosnar de prazer e o de cabelos escuros sorrir e gemer quando foi penetrado com mais força. Com um som um tanto animalesco, e uma estocada mais forte os dois corpos ficaram moles com um orgasmo. Harry ainda estava em choque, parado na entrada da sala olhando os dois de deconectaram e então seu odiado professor de poções olhou em sua direção e empalideceu, a cor em seu rosto sumindo totalmente.

" Potter."- rosnou o homem puxando suas calças quando os olhos ainda em choque do aolescente desceram para sua masculinidade.

Remus se virou quando ouviu a palavra e protegeu o corpo nu do amante com o seu próprio, esquecendo de sua nudeza própria até os olhos de seu cub ficaram encarando seu membro e ele levantou suas proprias calças.

Os olhos verdes do garoto estavam vidrados e claramente em choque, seus olhos voltaram para o rosto dos mais velhos, Remus o olhava com receio de uma rejeição, havia sido o que James tinha feito no inicio, até Lily e Sirius lhe botarem juizo. Snape tinha raiva, o garoto o pega em uma situação intima e com toda a certeza todos os alunos saberiam no dia seguinte.

Finalmente saindo do estupor o moreno raciocinou, seus professores estavam transando e o fizeram na sua frente. Ok. Eram dois homens. Ok. Um deles era o seu favorito e o outro tinha odio por ele. Ok. Estava bem com isso e estava feliz que os dois encontraram alguem. Ok. Estava com uma ereção. Ok.

" Eu acho que ..."- olhou para o quadril dos mais velhos, fazendo o lobisomem corar.-" ... não vi nada que não queriam que eu visse. Vocês querem que eu tenha visto algo?"

" Você é retardado Potter?"

" Você não me odeia por ser gay."- perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

" Retardado, talvez um pouco professor, e não Moony, eu não sou do tipo de pessoa que tem preconceitos. Vou para cama e tentar dormir, talvez esteja tendo alguma alucinação."- disse o moreno saindo da sala criando hipoteses para a cena que acabara de ver.

" Talvez o tratamento está afetando a mente do garoto."- disse Snape olhando para a porta depois para o lobisomem.-" Vamos continuar no meu quarto."- disse puxando o castanho.

Domingo passou como um dia comum para o moreno na escola, deitado nos jardins com seus amigos, conversaram sobre coisas bobas e inuteis do dia-a-dia, o grande acontecimento da semana era o enfrentamento do grinolio contra o quase duas vezes maior que si, Goyle.

Harry se sentia leve, acordara se sentindo melhor do que durante toda a semana, o choque do dia anterior esquecido na agitação, atualmente jogava xadrez contra Rony, nunca tentara supera o ruivo no jogo, ele era o melhor e ninguem poderia supera-lo.

" Então Harrikins, soubemos de você com uma certa amiga nossa..."- disse Jorge e Rony e Hermione lhe lançaram olhares interrogativos.

" Loira, quarto ano da corvinal e de nome Luna."- terminou Fred balançando as sombracelhas.

Gina que ouvira ao se aproximar deu um tapa na parte de tras da cabeça do gemeo mais perto e se jogou numa poltrona.

" Harry estava debaixo de um visgo e Chochorona estava indo para cima dele, eu passava com Luna e a empurrei para debaixo do visgo com ele, e foi só um selinho."- disse lendo uma das revistas aleatorias na mesa a sua frente.

" Isso é tão triste, quando foi seu primeiro beijo, Ronikins?"- perguntou Fred se sentando, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Neville e Demelza, uma terceiro ano da AD se sentaram tambem, a sala comum estava quase vazia sem ser eles.

" Espera, esqueci que foi no Natal do ano passado com a Mione."- respondeu a si mesmo.- " E você, pequena estudante, quando foi seu primeiro?"- disse pegando no ombro de Demelza- " Ou ainda espera a pessoa certa?"

" Engrassadinho, foi com Fabian Reese, na festa do dia das bruxas desse ano, ele é um idiota."- respondeu a menina socando o braço do ruivo.-" E vocês dois em?"

" Eu foi Lee, no segundo ano."- disse Jorge.

" Sim, tenho pesadelos até hoje."- falou a morena do grupo fingindo extremecer.

" Eu fui no segundo também, com Hanessa Jocker, ela saiu há dois anos, era da Corvinal."- disse Fred com um sorriso.

" E você Nev?"- perguntou Angelina.

" Foi Hannah, no ano passado."- respondeu - " E vocês meninas?"

" Fred, no quarto ano."- disse Alicia.

" Lee, no terceiro ano, namoramos naquela epoca."- respondeu Katie. A garota olhou para o membro restante.

" Esquece, ele não nos disse quem foi ou se aconteceu, as veses parece que sim, outras que não."- falou Rony fazendo gestos com as mãos.

" Vamos lá Harrikins, dissemos os nossos."- falou Jorge.

" Não, deixe isso para lá, não importa de qualquer maneira."- disse o moreno evitando o assunto, não gostava de lembrar, foi quando abriu seu coração e ele foi pisado, preferiria mante-lo seguro dentro de si e esperar que fosse a hora certa.

" Você teve uma decepção amorosa."- adivinhou Demelza.-" Isso quer dizer que o primeiro beijo já foi, nos diz quando só."- implorou querendo frear a curiosidade palpavel da dupla ruiva ao seu lado.

" Foi no começo o quarto ano, 18 de outubro."- respondeu e se levantou, não gostou do rumo dessa conversa, o fazia se lembrar de coisas que não queria.

O grupo olh0u preocupado enquanto seu companheiro normalmente alegre subia pensativo as escadas para os dormitorios masculino.

" Parece que temos um mistério para desvendar..."- falou Jorge olhando serio.

" E um safado para matar."- completou Fred

" Ninguém meche com nosso irmãozinho e fica por isso mesmo."- disse Angelina com raiva colocando-se de pé.

" Quem faria mal a Harry? Ele sempre é bom com as pessoas, os ajuda independentemente do que a pessoa fez ou faz."- disse Demelza com cenho franzido.

" Sonserinos."- falou Rony apertando os dedos até ficaram brancos.

" Eu não sei como ele fica tão calmo assim, ele pode estar morto em um mês, Você consegue imaginar Hogwarts sem Harry?"- perguntou Jorge.

" Ele é assim simplismente, e é por isso que encontrar e descobrir o que exatamente e quem exatamente mecheu com Harry. Se agirmos na raiva e fizermos alguma injustiça..."- disse Ron

O grupo começou a planejar como iriam descobrir esse segredo e se vingar, traçando planos e possibilidades eles nem notaram o olhar desaprovador de uma castanha até que ela deu um suspiro particularmente alto.

" Não diga que você não vai ajudar."- exclamou Demelza inquieta.

" Não vou mesmo, se Harry não lhe disse é por que tem um bom motivo e trazer isso de volta só fará abrir velhas feridas, eu quero o melhor para ele e agora ele precisa de nosso apoio e não curiosidade. E vocês não vão gostar do que vão descobrir."- retorquiu a adolescente reunindo seus livros nos braços.

" Você sabe não é?"- disse Katie pegando nas frases da menina mais nova.- " Nos conte Mione, queremos cuidar dele."

" Harry não quer esse cuidado. Eu sei o que aconteceu por que ele não consegue esconder as coisas de mim muito bem, eu peguei os dois juntos e Harry amava essa pessoa muito, eu estive lá quando ele sofreu e eu não vou perdoar nenhum de vocês se o fizerem chorar de novo."- falou a quinto ano subindo as escadas.

" Tomaremos o cuidado de não fazer o mal, mi, mas não podemos deixar essa historia assim depois de ouvir tudo isso."- murmurou Rony.

Harry olhou para o teto da sua cama de dossel, ele sabia que pelo menos os meninos tentariam fuçar nessa história, Hermione iria tentar dissuadi-los, no entanto só os deixaria mais determinados, e tudo isso começou com um encontrão num corredor vazio.

_18 DE OUTUBRO_

_Harry se sentou no corredor do terceiro andar, perto de uma armadura, seu rosto estava manchado por lagrimas finas, ainda se sentia dolorido da sua estadia de um mês com seus tios nas férias de verão, Vernon fora mais duro do que antes, perdera um negocio na empresa e insistia em descontar sua raiva no sobrinho._

_Harry sentiu suas costelas latejarem, estavam fraturadas mas não se atrevia a ver Pomfrey, ela acharia mais do que era necessario. Pensou em outra coisa, como o Torneio Tri Bruxo, mas sua mente voltou aos acontecimentos do verão._

_Alguém parou a sua frente e estendeu uma mão grande e calejada, olhou para cima e sentiu seu coração pular uma batida, a pessoa a sua frente era muito bonita, ainda sorrindo daquele modo gentil para ele._

_" Está tudo bem, Harry?"- perguntou a voz rouca profunda._

_Ainda paralizado o moreno só assentiu. As mãos asperas do outro enxugaram de seus olhos e então recebeu um sorriso tranquilizador, a pessoa esperou que ele se recuperasse e saisse de seu esturpor para falar:_

_" Não deveria estar na aula?"- disse lhe lançando um olhar maroto lindo que quase o distraiu._

_" Tempo vago, eu estou bem, acho que devo ir agora... para a biblioteca."- respondeu tentando pensar em um lugar para estar._

_Tentando sair se viu inpedido por uma onda quente de magia, olhou para os lados confuso e depois para o garoto a sua frente, que lhe deu um sorriso e apontou para cima. Seguindo a direção levantou os olhos para o alto e viu um visgo acima de sua cabeça._

_" Sabem o que dizem? A unica maneira de sair de um visgo é com um beijo."- disse o outro a sua frente, colocando o rosto menor entre suas mãos, fazendo o adolescente tenso.- " Relaxe, Harry, e deixe acontecer."- disse suavemente._

_O moreno trancou os olhos com os azuis do mais velho e o observou se aproximar devagar, fechou os olhos no exato momento em que seus labios se trancaram com os mais cheios._

Harry fechou os olhos e sentiu lágrimas quentes em seu rosto, fora o que mais o fizera sofrer e o que mais o decepcionou, por que ele havia se apaixonado, se entregado e depois foi pisado e jogado fora como se fosse lixo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: quadribol**

**Aviso: Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling, desculpe demorar tanto para postar, eu tenho essa história totalmente escrita, mas tenho que corrigir constantemente por causa de error de ortografia, o que me deixa preguiçosa. **

Harry teve tranfiguração na segunda-feira, a professora Mcgonagall estava lhes ensinando a transfiguração de passaros em gatos, Harry só estava praticando, havia conseguido uma transformação total na ultima aula e agora seu canario amarelo era um gato médio branco, com patas fofas e olhos de safira.

Harry havia se tornado muito melhor em transfiguração desde que no terceiro ano descobriu que seu pai era um animago, estudar a teoria e praticar havia sido compricado até convencer Rony e Hermione a prosseguir com ele, nenhum dos três sabia a forma do outro e as vezes tentavam adivinhar, dando palpites e opiniões, o moreno havia conseguido a cerca de um ano atrás, sua amiga castanha havia sido em abril e Rony havia conseguido em outubro desse ano, sua forma era muito grande e fora complicado terminar a tranformação.

A aula acabou e a professora Minerva disse:

" Quero que façam um relatório sobre essa transfiguração e as dificuldades que sentiram ao faze-la, minimo de 30 cm para daqui três aulas. Sr. Potter, aguarde um momento."- pediu.

Obedecendo, o adolescente se sentou e esperou que a professora começasse a falar.

" Sr. Potter, está readimitido ao time de Quadribol, no entanto quero que treinem um reserva caso se sinta mal no dia de algum jogo, o primeiro treino é na sexta-feira. Professora Vector me entregou sua prova, foi muito bem e está avançado na matéria o suficiente para passar nos Nom's, aqui está ela. Profº Lupin pergunta se vai se increver para o Clube de Duelos, terá inicio hoje a tarde, acho importante que compareça sr. Potter, os outros alunos precisam de garantias de que você está bem."- o moreno fez uma careta e a mulher sorriu.

" Estarei lá professora, precisa de mais alguma coisa?"

" Sim, sobre a AD, conversei com o diretor os outros professores e eles acham que é bom ter algo preparando os alunos, o Clube de duelos funciona como um orientador de combate, mas não ensina os feitiços aos alunos com segurança, poderá estar se reunindo nas quarta feira ou tarde de domingo, aqui está suas anotações."- disse devolvendo o diario e dando uma folha de pergaminho com um selo vermelho de Hogwarts.

" Vocês precisam ver a Sala Precisa ainda, posso leva-los no meu periodo livre depois do almoço, agora preciso ir professora, tenho periodo de Defesa e Profª Snape não gosta de atrasos."- disse o moreno

Na hora do almoço, entrou animado no salão, todo o time estava reunido na mesa, assim como os membros originais da AD, indo na direção do grupo, foi abraçado pela equipe que já comemorava a noticia com os gemeos que estavam de pé em cima da mesa contando o hino da escola em ritmo romantico lento.

" O que é isso, Harry?"- disse Hermione indicando a folha de pergaminho que o moreno deu a ela e indicou que lesse, desconfiada abriu a folha e seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto sorria.- " ' Certificado de Autorização: o clube de nome Armada de Defesa têm a autorização da diretoria da Escola De Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Abaixo os nomes dos responsáveis. Professor orientador responsável Sophia Moretti, presidente, Harry J. Potter, vice-presidente Hermione Jean Guanger..."- sua narrativa foi interrompida pela forte comemoração que teve na mesa da Grifinólia.

Naquela tarde, depois das aulas do dia, o Clube de Duelos teve seu inicio, seria apenas uma demonstração com alguns alunos chamados aleatórios, na proxima cada um dos chefe de casa escolheria dois casais de seus alunos para uma competição demonstrativa.

Remus entrou e usava uma camisa preta sem mangas e calça jeans, Snape usava suas vestes, ver os dois juntos fez o moreno se lembrar de sabado a noite. Remus se aproximou do palco como do segundo ano e olhou para os alunos com um sorriso gentil:

" Estamos aqui para lhes ensinar a arte do duelo. Os duelos formais são como danças, em que cada bruxo ardilidoso consegue prever e acompanhar os movimentos de seus adversários."- explicou e fez uma reverência ao professor de poções que a devolveu.

O duelo foi silêncioso, os feitiços faiscando de um lado ao outro, depois de cerca de um minuto ergueram as varinhas se rendendo ao mesmo tempo.

" Agora uma demonstração de alguns alunos. Hermione e Cho, por favor."- chamou Remus as duas meninas, que subiram no palco.

Foi rapido, o castanhas desviou dos feitiços seguidos da asiatica, que começou a ficar irritada e perder precisão na mira e abrir sua guarda de defesa, o grifinólia lançou um feitiço não verbal de desarmamento. O duelo seguinte foi Malfoy contra Zacarias Smith, o lufa perdeu depois de ser atingido por três feitiços seguintes.

Gina e Luna duelaram rindo o tempo todo, a luta se estendeu por varios minutos, as duas pareciam dançar pelo palco e a luta foi suspendida pelos professores, Astória Greengrass duelou com Andressi, uma sétimo ano mal encarada da Corvinal, que azarava alguns alunos nos corredores. A sonserina foi impiedosa e derrotou a garota com sua mais forte azaração, o akilinos, que fazia plantas crescerem em toda a pele do adversário, a corvina tinha um cipo saindo do nariz quando o duelo acabou.

Harry foi escolhido por ultimo, numa luta contra o sonserino Marcus Flint, conhecendo o jeito baixo do adversário o moreno subiu no palco com cautela. Fez a reverência e desviou de um feitiço de corte que estava mirando seu o rosto. _Estupefaça. Protego. Reducto. Bombarda._; lançou os feitiços em silêncio surpreendendo todos.

Marcus desviou de um dos feitiços e se protegeu com um impedimenta maxima berrado, lançou um espeliarmus que o sonserino desviou e atingiu o diretor atrás do menino, sem lhe dar tempo mirou e chão e lançou um graceos, congelando todo o piso, o sonserino soltou seu pés com um reducto e lançou lhe um feitiço roxo desconhecido, desviando viu a parede atingida derreter. _Feitiço Acido_. Lançando um refulgio, o garoto adiversário ficou cheio de feridas que não eram reais só uma ilusão mais causavam dor.

O menino se agachou e jogou um estupefaça, com um protego evitou o feitiço e lançou um petrificos totalus, encerrando a luta. Todos olhavam para o moreno e o menino que antes estivera se contorcendo, o grifinólio não tinha um cabelo fora do lugar certo e não tinha um arranhão, ele mirou um finite no sonserino e saiu do palco.

Terça-feira foi um dia dificil para o moreno, a quimioterapia se tornou rotina, mas depois da seção o moreno foi levado ao cabeleleiro, era uma mulher loira, com nome Michie, de talvez vinte anos, Adelina que viera com ele esperava disfarçada do lado de fora.

" Não se preocupe, querido, você tem um rosto lindo e é jovem, acho que vai combinar o cabelo raspado pelo formato de seu rosto."- disse a cabeleleira erguendo seu queixo para ver seu rosto de outro angulo. A mulher tinha mechas pretas no cabelo, com pircings na orelha e na boca.-" Você tem lentes de contato, os óculos podem não deixar seu rosto com uma aparência boa."- disse olhando as pesadas armações.

Já tendo pensado nisso, havia seguido o conselho de Hermione de um ano atrás e comprou lentes de contato magica, que precisaria trocar uma vez por ano e dormiria com elas.

" Sim, eu já as tenho."- respondeu tirando a caixinha da lente.

" Otimo, agora relaxe garoto, está muito tenso."- ele estremeceu com suas palavras então se obrigou a relaxar, e se olhou no espelho.

Ela começou com as laterais, passando a maquininha lentamente para que o cabelo não enrosque, depois a parte de trás, Harry sentiu as lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto e segurou um soluço, fechou os olhos quando ela começou a parte da frente.

Michie nunca tinha visto um paciente de cancêr em seu salão que ficou tão bonito depois de ficar careca. A raspagem deu uma aparencia suja a cabeça do garoto, sua pele palida e olhos marejados o deixavam lindo, não disse isso a ele, sabia que ele não acreditaria, simplismente o viu sair, imaginando se o mundo iria perder alguém tão inocente.

Ao entrar na sala cumunal da grifinólia aquela noite foi envolvido em um abraço de Hermione e Rony, que conversaram com ele e o distrairam.

Harry aguardou ansioso o treino de sexta, ainda se sentia chateado com seu cabelo e por algum motivo estranho meninas começaram a persegui-lo ainda mais depois desse episódio. Na quinta a noite encontrou Draco com Astória num corredor aos amassos, ele teve que rir do constrangimento do loiro, acabaram por um motivo estranho da natureza conversando.

" Você não sente medo. Do Lorde-das-Trevas ou de morrer?"- perguntou olhando para uma janela depois que a terceiro ano saiu.

" Eu tenho medo do que ele pode fazer com as pessoas que me importam, a morte, Draco, é a unica certeza que encontramos na vida, ela não pode ser evitada mesmo que se tente ou a atraze."- falou o moreno.

" Ele me dará poder, então serei melhor que todos esses que me subestimam, inclusive você."- afirmou confiante.

" Ele te subestima, Draco, eu posso estar morto em pouco tempo, e então ele ganha, o que acha que ele fará? Matar todos os nascidos-trouxa, depois os mestiços que não se unem a ele, se você se revoltar, morre, se torna-se poderoso para ameaça-lo ele o mata antes de se tornar um problema. VocÊ acha que se provocar uma guerra contra os trouxas irão vencer, não seja tolo. A populaçao bruxa de mundo está em torno de 10 milhões, desse total há os considerados abortos, mais da metade que por não ter muita magia são margilizados e excluidos. Muitos deles são puro-sangue como você, que tiveram suas riquezas tomadas pelo Ministério. Uma população extensa, mas que não sabe se defender, vivem quase como camponeses, isolados do mundo que pertencem e com medo demais para entrar nas dos trouxas.

" Temos magia, podemos destrui-los."- disse o loiro.

" Perfeito, vocês vão lutar contra 6 bilhões de trouxas, que tem suas próprias armas, as quais vocês mal podem evitar e vencer?"- perguntou -" Não seja tolo. Ele vai transformar todos em escravos, nós, vocês, no final não haverá diferença."- disse Harry e então deixou que ele pensasse sobre o que disse.

O treino foi bom, com nenhuma falta e capiturando o pomo em bom tempo e sem passar mal estar em qualquer momento.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Primeiro Amor**

A primeira reunião da AD pós Umbrigte foi um sucesso. Eles tinham mais membros no clube, muitos eram da própria Grifinólia, havia poucos lufanos, mas alguns corvinais vieram em grupos de cinco. Astória trouxe consigo dois de seus amigos, Rele Zabine, do segundo ano e Danilo Nott, do mesmo ano que ela, os dois meninos olhavam tudo em silêncio e com reverência, nenhum dos membros os tratou diferente além de Zacarias.

Harry ficou feliz de ter comprado outra agenda, os nomes dos novos 39 membros foram nela e ele rapidamente começou a pedir que fizessem um encanto de desarmamento, a maioria podia fazer bem, apesar de terem pouca mira, o pequeno grupo sonserino eram orientados por sua companheira feminina, isso lhe deu uma ideia.

" Pessoal, há mais membros do que o esperando, por isso a proxima reunião, no outro domingo, escolherei alguns dos membros que estaram ajudando os novos tambem."- disse o moreno e alguns dos membros mais velhos sorriram.

Com o pensamento de que colocar Hermione com o grupo de mais preconceituosos de alunos como ela seria uma boa lição e podia ajudar eles a verem a verdade, tambem colocaria os gêmeos com os mais quietos, aprenderiam a ser mais soltos e criativos, e colocaria Luna, com os membros mais certinhos, os monitores, que viviam pegando no pé da garota por suas roupas, os outros ficariam com Susan Bones, ela se dava bem com todos e se sairia bem.

Com os novatos já encaminhados em um exercicio começou a ensinar o feitiço do Patrono aos alunos mais velhos, como demonstração fez o seu, e o cervo branco prateado ficou circulando pelos alunos durante toda a aula. Hermione já conseguia faze-lo, assim como Rony, a lontra e o cão labrador se juntou ao cervo andando. Dos que começaram, Luna e Gina, Susan, Hannah e Angelina, e os gemeos conseguiram uma manifestação que assumiu formas informes, ele tinha quase certeza que o de Gina era um cavalo e o de Luna um roedor, como o de Mione.

18 de Janeiro seria na quarta-feira, faria um ano que ele deixara, destruiu o que o moreno sentia, a seção de terça pareceu ainda mais dolorosa do que de costume, seus exames seriam realizados no sábado e teria um novo diagnostico na proxima semana, poderia estar na mesma, poderia entrar em recessão ou estar pior do que nunca.

Harry acordou na manha de quarta com uma alta febre, ele podia sentir sua pele fervendo e seu rosto estava corado quando olhou-se no espelho, suas juntas todas doiam e mal se mantinha de pé, sabia que era os famosos dias ruins, mas não queria ficar de cama, não hoje que tinha certeza que seria tomado por lembranças se ficasse parado.

Fez tudo o que podia para aparentar estar normal, mas sabia que Rony notou algo assim que o olhou, seu rosto fez uma careta preocupada e ele se aproximou, colocando a mão na testa do moreno e afastando a mão da pele muito quente. Viu seu melhor amigo fazer uma careta de dor e cambalear, antes de tombar para frente inconciente. Com os garotos no banheiro, colocou o braço sobre as pernas do menor e o levantou saindo do quarto de pijama mesmo.

No salão comunal deu o azar de estar cheio aquela hora da manha.

" Saiam, preciso passar."- gritou e os alunos se afastaram para as paredes assustados com a visão do outro quinto ano inconciente.

Seus irmãos se afastaram da multidão, Fred abriu o retrato e Hermione os seguiu, gritando para Gina ir atrás da professora Mcgonagall.

Os quatro seguiram correndo em direção da enfermaria, acabaram encontrando alguns alunos que sairam logo comentando curiosos e temerosos o estado inconciente de seu heroi da casa grifinólia, chegaram nas portas da enfermaria e Rony colocou o corpo inconciente do melhor amigo no primeiro leito que encontrou. Os gemeos gritavam pela enfermeira que veio apressada e correu para a cama, expulsando-os de sua enfermaria.

Do lado de fora esperavam andando de um lado ao outro, Ouviram passos e olharam para Gina que se aproximava com Minerva e o diretor Dumbredore.

" O que aconteceu com o sr. Potter?"- perguntou a professora de Transfiguração.

" Estavamos no quarto e ele perdeu a conciencia."- respondeu o menino ruivo mais novo.

" É melhor deixarmos Madame Pomfrey lidar com tudo, ela sabe o que fazer, Severo já está a par da situação e foi buscar algumas poções."- disse o diretor, conjurando algumas cadeiras estofadas para sentarem.

" Preciso ir para uma aula com o terceiro ano, Albus, voltarei depois."- disse Minerva hesitante olhando a porta da enfermaria.

" Não se preocupe, Minerva, aguarde aqui por noticias de seu aluno, eu mesmo substituirei suas aulas esta manha."- disse o diretor fazendo a mulher severa se sentar e se afastar cantarolando pelo corredor.

A tensão do lado de fora da enfermaria era palpavel, pessoas apareceram e queriam entrar, algumas alunas histericas chegaram e foram rapidamente afastadas pela professora, Luna chegou por volta das nove e meia e se sentou em espera, todo o time de quadribol passou em algum momento, a maioria na correria para suas próximas aulas.

Era quase hora do almoço quando a enfermeira saiu e olhou para os grifinólios em espera, ela sorriu tranquilizadora e permitiu a entrada.

" Ele está bem, a febre foi controlada, ele estara dormindo até a noite, podem ficar se quiser, desde que não façam bagunça ou muito barulho, estão avisados."- falou a enfermeira.

Harry estava deitado com um biombo em volta de sua cama, o moreno estava com um pijama branco da enfermaria, sua pele estava branca como papel, havia uma espécie de tubo em seu nariz e sua respiração era tranquila e ritmada, estava dormindo e parecia mais fragil do que nunca, sua pele de giz e doença mais clara agora. Hermione começou a chorar.

" Vamos perde-lo."- murmurou sendo abraçada por Rony.-" Ele não pode nos deixar, Ron, mal vivemos ainda, seremos maior de idade em um ano, não sabemos nada da vida e ele vai nos deixar."- sussurrou baixinho.

" Não, Mione, como Dumbredore disse uma vez, quem amamos mesmo nunca nos deixam verdadeiramente e sim ficam com a gente, aqui."- respondeu o voz fraca do moreno enquanto arrastava a mão contra o coração.

A castanha soluçou um pouco mais, como seu amigo poderia aceitar a morte tão bem? Quando eles mal viveram e quando a tanto para descobrir ainda.

" Nós queremos você com a gente, Har, mesmo que sua presença continue, quem vai jogar xadrez comigo quando todos os outros não querem? Quem vai suportar a Mi falando sobre cada detalhe de suas provas? Quem?"- falou o ruivo indignado.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto do moreno, ele olhou para os rostos desolados de seus melhores amigos, desviou para os gêmeos e Luna e os viu da mesma maneira, se sentando pegou a mão das duas garotas e falou com todos eles.

" Mesmo se eu me for... Não escute, se eu me for, quero que cuidem um do outro, não parem de viver sem mim, sejam felizes e lutem por isso."- disse a sério.

" Mesmo que o façamos, Har, estaremos sempre pensando em você, quando realizar um feitiço lembraremos quem nos ensinou, quando vermos uma injustiça e irmos contra ele será em você que vamos nos inspirar, por que mesmo que não esteja ao nosso lado, sua memoria nunca vai morrer, por que nunca a deixaremos partir, Har, eu prometo."- disse Luna esticando sua varinha na mão direita e recitando em latim.- " '_ Eu, Luna Cassandra Lovegood, declaro de livre vontade, minha lealdade a Harrison Potter, enquanto este for justo e lutar pelos inocentes terás minha varinha protegendo-o e Honrando-o, por minha vida.'_ ''- uma faisca azul saiu da varinha da garota e pairou sobre o moreno.

Emocionado com o voto de confiança, Harry pegou sua própria varinha, aquele juramento só podia ser feito por quem era verdadeiramente leal, era inquebravel, mas não causava a morte de ninguem como o voto perpétuo.

" '_ Eu, Harrison Potter, aceito de livre vontade, a lealdade de Luna Cassandra Lovegood, enquanto manter minha hornra e senso de justiça, e lhe dou de pura vontara minha lealdade própria em troca, e terás minha varinha a seu dispor enquanto for justa e lutar pelos inocentes' "_\- uma faisca dourada se juntou a azul e então um simbolo de escudo dourado brilhou na bochecha da garota e um azul na do moreno.

Para sua surpresa o mesmo processo se repetiu com os outros quatro membros ali, cada um aceito por sua magia, e com um simbolo no rosto que desapareceu depois de alguns segundos, eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo e Harry voltou a dormir, sentindo-se mais leve e tranquilo, sem a sensação inquietante que sentia antes.

Harry acordou era por volta das dez horas da noite, com as lentes pode ver claramente, nos pés de sua cama havia uma montanha de objetos e ulgumas bexigas vermelhas escritas eu te amo, sabendo que era das garotas suspirou e olhou para as três pessoas que o observavam com um sorriso, Fred e Jorge usavam o suéter Weasley com suas letras invertidas, Rony tambem estava com o seu cor de tijolo, olhando para si mesmo viu que usava o azul claro que recebera este ano da sra. Weasley.

" De quem é tudo isso?"- perguntou o moreno se sentando-se.

" A maioria são d quartp ano Romilda Vane, mas tem alguns de nossos amigos, esse é de Luna."- disse Jorge erguendo um colar de rabanetes vermelhos.- " Para afastar os narguilés."

Harry riu e colocou o colar, com um encanto sem varinha vasculhou o presente e encontrou varios feitiços de proteção, inclusive uma chave de portal ilegal que parecia levar para a Torre Corvinal. Encontrou um livro de contos de beddle o bardo, do diretor. Tinha uma enorme barra de chocolate de Remus e tinha uma pulseira de prata com esmeraldas que tinha um bilhete não assinado.

" Parece algo que um sonserino daria, jogue fora."- disse Rony com uma careta, revirando os olhos o moreno começou a revistar o objeto para encantos.

" A unica coisa que tem nele, Rony, é um feitiço muito antigo de Proteção, acho que sei o que é isso, A Pulseira de Jade, perdida há 600 anos, dizem que pode proteger seu usuario uma vez contra..."- dizia.

" A Maldição de Morte."- completou os gemeos em unissoto.

" Mas isso é demais, talvez tenha sido Sirius que tenha enviado para você."- Sugeriu o ruivo mais novo animado.

Harry colocou a pulseira e ela se tornou dourada e com rubis, se disfarçando, era a mesma mas com cor diferente do que era antes. Curioso pegou o bilhete e leu em voz alta.

"_ Para uma alma que se recusa a ser aprisionada. Obrigado. Está na hora de começar a decidir meu próprio caminho. "-_ sorrindo o moreno olhou o objeto, talvez a conversa estranha com Draco tenha tido resultados.

" De quem é?"- disse Rony vendo a expressão do amigo.

" Quando eu descobrir com certeza, lhe digo."- respondeu dando um sorriso traquinas ao amigo.- " Me passe a caixa azul, no seu pé Jorge."- pediu.

Era uma caixa de veludo, havia um bilhete, que ele leria depois de ver o que tinha dentro. Era uma pulseira tambem, essa era de couro preto e tinha uma esfera de prata, no verso ele empalideceu com o que estava escrito: _Ao brinquedo mais frágil._ Pegando o bilhete, ele leu a mensagem. _Me encontre no lugar de sempre em 3 dias, temos que conversar. CW._

Com raiva amassou o bilhete e o jogou, Jorge olhava fixamente a pulseira de couro com o cenho franzido e com leve irritação.

" Eu não acredito nisso. Como ele pode ser o cretino com você?"- falou o ruivo sentando-se na cadeira pesadamente.

" Do que você está falando, Jorge?"- perguntou Fred confuso.

" Quem que nós conhecemos, e bastante bem, que sempre manda uma pulseira de couro no aniversário de um ano depois que usou alguém como um step para suas frustrações? Quem é um canalha sem coração que faz sempre mamãe chorar por ser irresponsável?"- gritou o ruivo exaltado indicando a pulseira.

Os dois olharam para o objeto e realização apareceu em seus rostos, eles olharam para o rosto com lágrimas do quinto ano e raiva assumiu seus rostos, mas eles sentaram e Fred fez o adolescente olhar em seus olhos.

" Conte tudo para nós, Har, e não esconda nada, estamos aqui para você."- falou solene.

Respirando fundo o moreno mergulhou em suas lembranças, foi facil narrar o beijo acidental debaixo do visgo, fora coisa do destino e algo que não poderia ter acontecido diferente, ao contrario do resto.

_" Depois daquele dia parecia que sempre trombavam nos corredores e no jardim, Harry sempre corava e evitava os olhos azuis alegres de Charlie Weasley. Não conseguia se concentrar direito e estava a cada momento pensando no mais velho._

_Harry era inocente e nunca tinha tido atração por alguém, apesar de muitos acharem que ele queria algo com Cho Chang. Uma semana depois do ocorrido soube que o ruivo estava hospedado no castelo para o Torneio Tribruxo, fora fácil arrancar de Rony onde os aposentos de seu irmão mais velho ficava._

_Era por isso que a meia noite o adolescente estava parado na porta de madeira em um dos corredores menos visitados pelos alunos. Hesitante, deu uma batida suave na porta, depois de alguns segundos, Charlie abriu a porta, usava somente uma calça moletom cinza e lhe sorriu agradavel, sem perguntas o ruivo o puxou para seus braços fortes e o beijou._

_Todos os dias a partir daquele se encontrava com o domador em seu quarto pessoal, conforme o tempo passava o sentimento crescia no peito do quarto ano. Sempre davam amassos quando se encontravam em corredores aleatórios, foi numa dessas que Hermione os pegou junto._

_Harry sabia que estava apaixonado por Charlie, e em meados do Natal o mais velho sugeriu que tivessem uma relação mais intima, o moreno lhe disse que não se sentia pronto e o ruivo pareceu entender na hora. Seu relacionamento começou a se tornar mais frio e distante, em dois de Janeiro encontrou o outro com uma das alunas de Beauxbatons._

_O moreno se sentiu humilhado, havia sido um baque duro, mas ainda amava muito Charlie e o perdoou quando o outro pediu, mesmo que não confiasse mais no ruivo. Foram duas semanas infernais para o adolescente as que se seguiram. O namorado se recusava de deixar qualquer pessoa soubesse que estavam juntos e o pressionava com sexo, se tornou insustentável no dia 16 de janeiro, quando o outro se tornou violento e o agrediu._

_Charlie sabia que não seria perdoado dessa vez, mas insistiu que pelo menos fossem amigos, que não queria ter o desprezo do moreno, o convidou para ir a seu quarto particular, mesmo depois do que aconteceu ele foi, queria dar uma chance do ruivo se redimir. O que aconteceu foi muito pior._

_Eles tiveram uma conversa, em que o ruivo disse que estava arrependido e que o amava, lhe ofereceu uma bebida quando disse que queria embora._

_' Não, Charlie, preciso ir, está tarde.'- disse o moreno._

_' Eu não cheguei tão longe, para não ter nada, Harry.'- rosnou o ruivo em uma voz muito estranha que fez o moreno recuar contra a parede.-' Sempre me provocando e depois quer vir e me negar? Não, não. Será meu está noite, afinal eu te amo.'_

_Sentia-se destruido quando acordou no dia seguinte, seu corpo estava dolorido e sentia sua entrada violada. Charlie não era pequeno e usou muita força, seus joelhos doiam de ter dormido contra o chão com o corpo pesado do outro ainda dentro de si. Não conseguia enchergar direito e sua cabeça doia de todo o alcool que fora obrigado a ingerir._

_A humilhação do que o outro o fizera fazer deixava-o com a sensação de estar sujo, as coisas que ouviu o outro falando lhe machucara, mas nada como ouvir ele chamar o nome da garota francesa quando o penetrava e tinha orgasmos._

_O corpo maior se mecheu e ouviu um gemido de contentamento, os quadris pesados do outro se pressionaram contra ele, o pênis do ruivo ficando ereto dentro de si._

_" Como está a putinha está manhã? Preparado para gemer para mim com uma cadela de novo?"- perguntou com a voz ainda rouca separando suas pernas._

_Seus quadris foram levantados e firmados quando se recusou a mante-los. Charlie saiu totalmente de dentro dele e depois entrou com força, Harry soltou um gemido estrangulado de dor, sentiu seu corpo ser levantado e se viu no banheiro. Havia um espelho de corpo inteiro, onde o ruivo posicionou-se e disse:_

_" Olhe para você, uma puta ex-virgem, era sua primeira, não? Foi tão gostoso não, olhe para mim entrando em você."- começou a estocar para cima, o membro grosso parecia rasgar suas paredes, ele começou a chorar e desviou os olhos._

_Foi colocado de quatro contra a tampa do sanitário e penetrado de novo, seu rosto pressionado contra o azulejo, sentia as mãos fortes, uma vez carinhosas marcarem sua trazeira com tapas tão fortes que o fez choramingar. Ele não gemeu nenhuma vez, era como estar com seu tio de novo._

_Obrigado a ficar de pé e se inclinar contra a pia, um braço ergueu sua perna direita e foi de novo penetrado, sua boca tampada para que os gemidos de dor com a nova posição não fossem ouvidas. Foi jogado violentamente contra o chão e logo penetrado, suas pernas postas nos ombros largos do ruivo que parecia um animal em ritmo frenetico. Quando chegou ao seu orgasmo, retirou o membro e seu cum espirrou contra o corpo magro do mais novo._

_" Eu nunca te amei sabia? Sempre não passou de um brinquedinho para mim. O garotinho virgem e famoso, tão criche. Alguém como você, Harry, tem muito que aprender da vida, eu vou lhe ensinar o transformando em minha putinha, você ainda vai me implorar para faze-lo meu e eu negarei isso, você é tão fragil, quebravel. Sinto-me duro só de pensar nesse cuzinho apertado que tem."- disse o penetrando de novo, levando-o contra a parede com as pernas bem abertas, o moreno sentiu lágrimas em seu rosto._

_Suas costas doiam de serem batidas contra a parede, podia sentir o membro batendo em sua prostata, o ato não lhe dava prazer, só dor. Com um pouco da força que tinha, encostou a boca no ouvido do outro e sussurrou:_

_' A vida já me ensinou o que você quer, Charlie, quando esse calmante que me deu ontem passar, eu vou mata-lo."_

_O ruivo riu, mas por dentro estremeceu com o quão frio a voz do moreno soou._

" Charlie me usou, como ele faz com vários, ele tinha meu amor e pisou sobre ele, sentiu prazer em me humilhar e jogar na minha cara que nunca passei de um jogo para ele. Eu amo vocês como irmãos e peço que me perdoem."- disse Harry ao grupo que tinha olhos arregalados em choque, nunca o irmão havia ido tão longe.-" Eu nunca vou perdoa-lo e se tentar se aproximar de mim de maneira que não seja civil, eu vou mata-lo."

Os três entendiam o sentimento do moreno, eles próprios estavam tremendo de raiva pelo que seu irmão teve coragem de fazer com alguem tão bom como Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: Relógio**

Harry Potter não me pertence e sim a J. K. Rowling, por isso, não me processe.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey segurou o adolescente em sua enfermaria até a seção de quimioterapia que ele teria na quinta-feira a noite, durante sua estadia recebeu uma coruja do banco Gringotes, assinada pelo diretor.

"Sr. Potter;

O assunto que me deixou encarregado já está resolvido, saiu antes do previsto e será um documento totalmente confidencial, o qual somente eu e o sr.; poderia estar lendo o conteúdo em sua totalidade. Em dez dias se tornará legal e receberá a notificação de um representante do Ministério, tudo dois dias antes do inicio previsto para o outro assunto para qual conversamos. Lembrando que o testamento de seus pais estava a disposição em dois de Fevereiro. Que sempre haja ouro em seu cofre;

Ragnok- Diretor do Banco Gringotes. "

Sentindo-se aliviado, por que recebera uma notificação da regularização de pessoas magicas e registro legal magico, que deveria estar legalmente resolvido antes do inicio da reunião do Conselho Ancião, colocou uma roupa mais leve para o dia, estava um dia abafado com o inicio do outono se aproximando. Estava liberado pelos professores das aulas do dia e iria usar o tempo livre nos livros repondo os deveres de dois dias de aulas.

Tinha um ensaio de Transfiguração de vinte e cinco cm, da transfiguração humana, que estariam entrando superficialmente esse semestre. Tinha um relatório sobre o uso de Helix Chinês em poções venenosas e de cura. Um sobre o Visgo Vermelho Suéco para Herbologia e um sobre o feitiço Jiix, para Flitwick. Além de uma lista das regras de etiqueta a mesa para a Profª Sophia.

Além de ter o treino de Quadribol na parte da tarde. Olhou-se no espelho e deu de ombros, estava nervoso, pois os gêmeos iriam no seu lugar no encontro com Charlie no dia seguinte, diriam que estava com outro já e que era para o ruivo deixa-lo em paz. Eles também pretendiam contar a seus pais caso o domador insistisse na história.

O fato que estava nervoso é que sairá no Jornal seu mal star, e que havia muitos jornalistas no castelo, querendo ve-lo e falar com ele, um grupo seleto fora permitido dentro, já que eles acamparam do lado de fora dizendo que só iriam embora quando tivessem uma imagem dele bem, a maioria era de revistas que não conhecia, mas ele pretendia falar somente com Rita. Mas era importante que parecesse saudável, por isso estava com uma calça cinza jeans, tênis trouxa estilo cano alto, camisa social azul com as mangas dobradas e uma touca preta.

Conseguiu chegar nas janelas com varandas do quinto andar sem encontrar com ninguém da imprensa, considerando-se com sorte sentou-se no espaço curto e estendeu um livro de ingredientes de poção e começou seu dever.

Demorou meia hora para que um grupo em broco de jornalistas o encontrassem, os fleches fizeram-no meio cego por um momento, e as perguntas gritadas atingiram sua mente calma com um baque, olhando o grupo viu que havia seis reporteis, quatro mulheres e dois homens uma das feminina tinha cabelos roxo, e não devia ter mais de vinte, mascava um chiclete e vestia um vestido preto longo meio punk. A mais velha delas tinha cabelos loiros escuros, em um coque apertado e usava uma túnica azul marinho formal. Uma tinha cabelos preto pixie com altura mediana, com um vestido verde simples, por ultimo um loira escultural, de talvez vinte e cinco anos, com um vestido cinza decotado e provocante, ela pareceu decepcionada quando os olhos verdes não ficaram presas nela.

Os homens era um homem de meia idade, com terno trouxa e grande bigode, e o outro tinha corpo magro, com olhos azuis e túnica preta e azul, cada um usava um crachá com o nome de uma revista ou jornal. A de cabelos roxos era da revista adolescente _Team_, a ruiva do jornal de Bristol,_ Diário de um Profeta. _a de cabelo preto era do Pasquim, que lhe causou um sorriso, a loira era de um Jornal frances _Flames_, os homens eram de uma revista de saúde, _Bem Estar _e o outro de uma de famosos, _Conceitos._

" É verdade que pretende se casar com Hashid, a rainha da India?"- gritou um.

" Esteve a beira da morte a poucos dias e já está de pé. Chame isso de milagre?"

" Pretende ter sua lua de mel nas ilhas de Cerana com o herdeiro Malfoy?"

" Está doença é só um pretexto para esconder uma gravidez não desejada?"

" Como você acha que o lorde-das-trevas vai se movimentar nos próximos dias?"

" Ei, vocês, dissemos que não poderiam andar pelos andares superiores do castelo."- disse a professora Minerva se aproximando.

" Vocês não queriam nos deixar ve-lo, é o direito da população bruxa saber a verdade, , é verdade que tem um prazo de dez dias para se casar?"- perguntou a garota de cabelos roxos.

" Em quem você pretende votar nessas eleições, sr. Potter? Amelia Bones, Pio Thickinese ou Rufus Screngeor?"- perguntou a francesa.

" Não, eu não tenho prazo nenhum para me casar, nem pretendo ter nenhum relacionamento com Malfoy, não, eu estava em um dia ruim em que minha doença levou um pouco melhor de mim, era algo esperado e foi rapidamente revertido. Obviamente que não estou grávido, tenho só quinze afinal, eu nunca conheci a rainha da India e não tenho nada com ela, meu voto é particular srta, estou avaliando cada um dos candidatos para ver qual é o mais preparado."- respondeu educadamente enquanto eles copiavam o que disse.-" Preciso me retirar agora, tenho alguns deveres atrasados e doente ou não ainda sou um estudante, com licença."- disse tentando sair, mas foi engolfado com mais perguntas, que ele respondia de maneira diplomática, sem se comprometer.

Tudo parecia fazer os jornalistas mais curiosos, geralmente as pessoas famosas eram esnobes e os ignoravam. O adolescente era educado e lhes dava atenção e respeito, sendo respeitoso em suas respostas, nunca criticando as ações de alguém que não conhece, sendo imparcial nos julgamentos mais conflituosos atuais.

Ele respondia mesmo quando perguntavam de você-sabe-quem, quase duas horas depois o adolescente cansado foi salvo por professor Snape, que surgiu com a professora de Transfiguração, que parecia muito irritada.

" Se me permitem, terei que roubar seu heroi, Madame Pomfrey quer refazer um exame para ter certeza que o sr. Potter está bem."- falou educadamente o professor.

Alguns dos reportérs olharam arrependidos, olhando para o garoto incrivelmente educado que estava um pouco pálido, a primeira a reagir foi a francesa.

" Obriigaadô, mosier Potter, foi inclible conhece-lô."- para surpresa geral a mulher fez uma curva de respeito formal que o moreno devolveu.

" O prazer foi meu, mademosele Rochele."

Todos receberam uma despedida apropriada formal, os homens um aperto de mão, o moreno manteve nivelado para mostrar seu respeito e consideração. As duas mais novos receberam uma mesura com o braço para trás por seram solteiras e a ruiva mais velha, um beijo na palma da mão, local que o moreno cobriu com a direita após o ato.

Quando o grupo foi de livre vontade, já recitando algumas partes muito elogiosas para suas noticias, ao desaparecerem no fim do corredor o adolescente recostou-se contra a parede já mais aliviado.

" Obrigado professor Snape."- falou e distraído pegou a mão do homem e encostou as costas dela contra seu peito, um gesto formal de gratidão.

" Potter, vá descansar, você está terrivel."- respondeu o homem estoico se afastando.

Harry sentou-se dessa vez no jardim, ao seu lado viu a forma de um besouro aumentar e assumir a forma de Rita, que lhe sorriu e pegou sua pena de repetição rapida e um broco de papel e começou a recitar.

" Um exemplo de Justo: Harrison Potter, quinze anos, nessa sexta-feira engolfado por uma horda de repórters, deu uma longa entrevista em que respondeu todas as perguntas com respeito e imparcialidade.

Para as fãs posso afirmar que ele ainda está solteiro e nos revelou suas preferencias num relacionamento, seus ideais e expectativas para o futuro.

**Pergunta**: Uma preferencia de sexo do companheiro?"

Parando para olhar para o adolescente que entendeu a dinâmica, o moreno resolveu que seria bem responder a mulher.

**''Resposta**: Não realmente, eu tenho só quinze anos e tive um envolvimento somente, foi um homem, mais velho, mas não há nada de errado com estar com uma garota, somente não encontrei uma que me chame atenção.''

" Curiosa sobre essa nova informação, nossa repórter questiona:

**Pergunta**: Um garoto mais velho? Seria ele ainda um amor presente?

Resposta: Não, ele mais brincou comigo por ser mais novo que ele, a unica coisa que sinto por ele é decepção."

" **Pergunta**: Então desse relacionamento só restou tristeza? Será que podemos saber quem foi esse amor em sua vida?

**Resposta**: Não, ele me deu as melhores lembranças que tenho e lhe sou grato por isso, mas ele me deu a mais dolorosa e não posso perdoa-lo por isso, mesmo depois de tentar. Não acho que seja seguro informar ao mundo o nome dele.

**Pergunta**: Eu entendo. Então ele o deixou? Talvez tenha encontrado outra?

**Resposta**: Como lhe disse, ele me levou como uma aventura, eu acabei com tudo.

**Pergunta**: Vamos mudar desse assunto. Você diz que nunca teve atração por uma garota, mas fontes informam que houve uma tensão entre você e uma sexto ano Cho Chang, o que diz a respeito disso?

**Resposta**: Cho é uma amiga, ela era namorada de Cedrico Diggory e nos aproximamos depois do ano passado, mas nunca tivemos nada, eu não a vejo assim.

**Pergunta**: Você diz que nenhuma garota lhe chamou atenção antes, mas e os boatos de você com sua amiga nascida trouxa Hermione Guanger? Qual é o tipo de garota ou garoto que você teria alguma coisa.

**Resposta**: Mione é minha irmã de tudo menos de sangue e jamais veria ela dessa forma, lembro-me que isso havia criado muito conflito entre mim e Rony, meu melhor amigo ano passado, mas por um lado bom ele finalmente se declarou para ela então... Bem, pergunta difícil não? Não ruiva, com certeza. Não me importo com o resto eu suponho, talvez se for uma pessoa com ideais muito diferentes teríamos muitas brigas, então alguém disposto a aceitar as diferenças e ser feliz.

**Pergunta**: Por que não ruivas?

**Resposta**: Ele era ruivo, e em uma menina é como estar vendo a minha mãe.

**Pergunta**: Isso é bastante nojento, eu suponho, de qualquer forma. Casamento, algo em vista?

**Resposta**: Não tenho planos para isso no momento, quem sabe daqui uns cinco anos, Rita.

**Pergunta**: Tudo bem, ultima pergunta. O que a poção do amor sente-se para você?

**Resposta**: Com o tanto que recebi até hoje, é canela, grama, lírio e pergaminho.

" Agradecemos a disposição de Harry e lhe desejamos tudo o que é de bom."

Harry olhou as palavras que disse no dia anterior na Semanário com alivio, tinha uma serie de revistas a sua frente e todas eram elogiosas para ele, nenhuma aumentava algo que disse ou lhe fazia parecer um idiota, ele também começara analisar os casos de projetos que seriam propostos para a reunião, somente três deles foram levados a discussão. O projeto de Artur, sobre a criação de escolas publicas as pessoas magicas com pouca magia. Ele achava que era o único dos três que deveria passar.

O de Dumbredore sobre a integração de lobisomens a sociedade seria uma boa em pessoas como Remus, mas não em gente como Fenrir Grayback. Seria dar passe livre para assassinos e era por isso que Lucius Malfoy aprovava.

A ultima era de um registro único especial para nascidos trouxas, que eles poderiam ser localizados e identificados, proposto por Goyle. Era só uma maneira para localizarem os nascidos trouxas e os matarem.

Pensaria mais sobre a proposta de Artur, precisavam de um financiador e alguém grande para sustentar o pagamento dos professores dessas oito escolas que pretendiam ser criadas com as cinco matérias básicas no inicio, precisariam do apoio do governo independente de cada um dos quatro condados isolados mágicos, mas ele tinha dez dias para a reunião, os condados das ilhas de Cenisa e Wilmester, já assinaram um tratado, Taene estava em negociações e devia assinar no dia seguinte, o problema era o condado de Varone, era o mais extenso e rico com sua base de agricultura, apesar de fornecer os alimentos da comunidade magica, não permitia conversas ou visitas ao seu condado, eles também tinham uma extensa fauna e flora mágica. Diziam que havia Magids no local, a população estava em torno de meio milhão, o mais populoso do mundo e com a população mágica mais pobre.

A sua hostilidade fez com que muitos projetos para educação caísse, mas a verdade é que ninguém nunca realmente falou com eles sobre o assunto. Pois a maioria era impedida pelos puro-sangues ou não aguentavam viajar pelas terras frias.

Mas eles conseguiram se comunicar com eles, a ordem, e o rei deles queria o envio de um mensageiro de modo silencioso, Dumbredore lhe disse e queria que ele fosse, mas ele não poderia falar a ninguém, aos seus amigos nem nada, simplesmente desaparecer, na escola só teria abandono depois de quinze dias, ele teria onze para a reunião, demoraria cinco dias a estadia e dois dias para ir e mais dois para voltar, nove dias, ele deveria voltar até a data prevista, se partisse no dia seguinte.

Estava decidido, ele iria para Varone e decidiria o que iria acontecer.


End file.
